Possuído
by Shadow Maid
Summary: Após matar Voldemort, Harry é obrigado a fugir para o Brasil. Mas lá descobre que matar Voldemort não foi tão bom. E, desesperado, acaba por cometer seu pior erro. PLEASE, R&R!
1. Meu maior erro

Disclaimers: Harry Potter e Tom Riddle, vulgo Voldemort, não pertencem à mim, e sim à J.K Rowling. Por isso eu a odiarei eternamente. MAS, Helena Tavares, o resto do pessoal que aparecer por aqui, as escolas e as casas são minhas! E eu rasgo em mil pedaços quem se atrever a pegá-los sem autorização adequada!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
N.A: Esse capítulo tá enorme e esse é mais um desatino completo de minha mente. Não me matem, tá legal? ^_^0  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Meu maior erro  
  
Meu nome é Harry Potter, tenho dezessete anos, e, no ano passado, durante meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, a escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais conceituada do mundo, eu derrotei Lorde Voldemort, o bruxo mais temido da nossa era, mas isso você já sabia, né?  
  
Para ser cem por cento sincero, eu não gostei de ter matado aquele filho de uma puta. Aliás, eu nunca gostei de nada na minha vida. Nada realmente. Minha vida estava fadada a ser uma grande merda no momento em que eu não morri, dezesseis anos atrás.  
  
Se você não acredita, vamos recapitular: no dia em que eu não morri, meus pais morreram. Por minha causa, diga-se de passagem. Nesse mesmo dia eu fui levado a morar com aqueles malditos trouxas. A irmã de minha mãe, o marido e o filho obeso deles. Aqueles três conseguiram transformar onze anos de minha vida em um verdadeiro inferno.  
  
Mas quando Hagrid foi me buscar, eu achei que minha vida mudaria totalmente. Bom, até mudou, mas continuou uma merda. Ser rotulado de "O- menino-que-sobreviveu" é quase tão bom como queimar a língua.  
  
Claro, para melhorar ainda mais a minha situação, Voldemort tenta me matar outra vez. E no segundo ano, em um surto de criatividade, ele tenta me matar outra vez.  
  
No terceiro ano tive o dia mais feliz da minha vida junto com o pior dia da minha vida. Eu tive a chance de poder sair da casa de meus tios e morar com o meu padrinho. Mas claro que eu não poderia ser feliz. Alguém teria que estragar meu único momento de felicidade consciente em treze anos. Snape teve essa honra.  
  
Claro que existiam os momentos em que eu esquecia de tudo isso. Jogar Quadribol era minha terapia.  
  
Por isso tinham que me tirar isso também. Lembra do quarto ano? Bartô Crouch Jr. Colocou meu nome no Cálice de Fogo e eu tive que atuar no torneio Tribruxo, só para descobrir no final que era uma cilada de Voldemort, para ressurgir e me matar (sinceramente, Voldemort sofre de falta de criatividade).  
  
Só pra melhorar um pouco o meu humor, no ano seguinte Voldemort me tira a coisa mais próxima que eu já tive de um pai. Sirius morreu no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.  
  
Sexto ano eu realmente pude me vingar. Deixei de ser o menininho tonto, ingênuo e indefeso que todos pensavam que eu era. Não esperei o final do ano para Voldemort me atacar com um de seus planos clichês. Como ninguém esperava tal atitude vinda de mim, eu fui atrás dele. E o matei. E matei Lúcio Malfoy (nada pessoal, mas ele pediu por isso). E, com mais prazer ainda, matei Bellatrix Lestrange, que matou Sirius (essa foi totalmente pessoal).  
  
Utilizei maldições imperdoáveis, mas como estávamos em guerra, isso foi irrelevante. Fugi para o Brasil, porque o restante dos seguidores fiéis de Voldemort queria vingança.  
  
Eu não simplesmente peguei um avião ou uma chave de portal para o Brasil, como faria qualquer pessoa normal, com um pingo de coerência mental. Eu, num surto de insanidade, aparatei para o Brasil. Dá pra imaginar o desastre que foi a aterrissagem, né?  
  
Parei em uma cidade pequena, onde torci para que ninguém soubesse o que é magia ou, pelo menos, jamais tivessem ouvido falar de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.  
  
Doce ilusão.  
  
Uma garota, deveria ter minha idade, cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos, não estava em sua melhor forma física, me viu surgir do nada e começou a apontar para mim e gritar alguma coisa que eu não entendi, mas, pela expressão de terror em sua face, coisa boa não era.  
  
Logo uma multidão havia sido alertada de meu repentino surgimento e, diga- se de passagem, não parecia ter gostado nada daquilo.  
  
Uma outra garota, de cabelos roxos (lembrei-me de Nymphadora quando a vi), alguns piercings no rosto, olhos extremamente negros e roupas estranhas. A blusa parecia estar do avesso e se estivesse mais rasgada, não seria blusa. Por baixo dessa blusa tinha outra blusa, colada ao corpo e delineando suas formas. Estava usando shorts jeans rasgados na altura dos joelhos, botas sem salto que iam até metade da canela e tinha as unhas da mão pintadas de roxo e preto, alternadamente.  
  
Ela me agarrou por baixo do braço e saiu correndo comigo, fugindo da multidão que começava a correr atrás de nós, com pedras nas mãos, cena que jamais pensei presenciar, muito menos participar.  
  
A garota ainda disse alguma coisa em meu ouvido, mas eu não entendi nada, como você pode imaginar.  
  
Depois de correr bastante, nós entramos nos jardins de um enorme casarão, que, se não fosse o perfeito estado daqueles jardins, tão bonitos e bem cuidados, qualquer um diria que estava abandonado.  
  
Assim que entramos, as pessoas pararam de correr e o portão se fechou sozinho atrás de nós. Amedrontadas, as pessoas começaram a recuar vagarosamente. A garota berrou alguma coisa e todos saíram correndo. Um garoto ainda atirou uma pedra contra nós, mas a pedra foi repelida por uma espécie de escudo.  
  
Foi a conta de eu respirar bem fundo para a garota de cabelos roxos disparar a falar, o que parecia ser um sermão ou coisa do tipo. Eu olhava para ela, totalmente abestalhado. Foi quando ela resolveu tomar fôlego para falar que eu a interrompi.  
  
__ Eu não falo a sua língua!!! – gritei, certo de que ela, mesmo não entendendo exatamente o que eu disse, não continuaria falando como louca.  
  
Novamente, doce ilusão.  
  
__ Mas eu falo a sua!!! Você enlouqueceu, cara??? Aparatar no meio da cidade??? Perdeu a noção da realidade??? Do perigo??? Com tanto espaço lá dentro você tinha que aparatar no meio da cidade???  
  
__ DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME ESCUTAR???? – berrei, antes que eu enlouquecesse. Ela parou de falar e fez pose de quem esperava um discurso cansativo pela frente, coisa que me irritou muito.  
  
__ Pois vá em frente, quatro-olhos... Sou toda ouvidos.  
  
Engoli uma ofensa para mais tarde.  
  
__ Que lugar é esse? E por que diabos aquelas pessoas correram atrás da gente???  
  
__ Você veio parar num lugar que parou no tempo em relação aos bruxos, garoto. Você está na cidade de Encanto das Folhas.  
  
__ Tá, mas você não me explicou o porquê da fúria daquelas pessoas lá fora!!  
  
__ Imagine-se no auge da inquisição. Quando bruxos, bruxas e alguns inocentes foram levados à fogueira, em praça pública. Bom, foi aí que a mentalidade daquele pessoal parou. Eles abominam magia e bruxos. Nós não podemos andar por aí, muito menos aparatar.  
  
__ Eu não tinha como saber disso, tá legal??  
  
__ Em nome da deusa, como foi que você apareceu aqui, garoto? Aliás, quem é você??  
  
Dei um suspiro de alívio. Se ela soubesse quem era Harry Potter, ela teria reconhecido a minha cicatriz, no entanto foi indiferente.  
  
__ Meu nome é Harry Potter. E eu fugi da Inglaterra para cá.  
  
__ Aparatando. Que idéia mais brilhante!!  
  
__ Eu tinha certa urgência, não podia me dar ao luxo de pegar um avião!  
  
__ Tá, tá... Ainda bem que eu estava por perto. Vamos lá pra dentro.  
  
__ Espera aí! Você mora nesse palácio??  
  
__ Não. Eu estudo aqui.  
  
__ Essa é a escola de magia e bruxaria do Brasil?  
  
__ Você acha que um país do tamanho do Brasil vai ter apenas uma escola de para bruxos? Essa é a Dínamo, escola preparatória de bruxos e bruxas do Sudeste Brasileiro. Ainda existem outras quatro escolas. A melhor é a Hécate, escola preparatória do Sul Brasileiro.  
  
__ Ah... – fui extremamente lacônico nessa hora. Não sabia o que responder. Mas, pelo visto, ela gostava muito de falar e nem percebeu isso.  
  
__ Precisava ver a cara de meus pais quando eu recebi a carta de admissão. Eles disseram que se eu fosse para lá, não precisava voltar para casa nunca mais. Tenho morado aqui na escola desde então. Você disse que é da Inglaterra, certo?  
  
__ Hã... Certo!  
  
__ Hogwarts. Meu sonho de consumo era estudar lá. Ao menos um ano.  
  
__ Hunf... Você sonha bem baixo, não é mesmo?  
  
__ Por que fugiu de lá?  
  
__ Para não morrer. Já ouviu falar de Lorde Voldemort? – falei, esperando que ela me xingasse, para que eu não mais repetisse o nome dele. Percebi que não sabia nada sobre o Brasil.  
  
__ Já. Não há um ser bruxo, vivo ou morto, que não tenha ouvido falar dele. Dizem que morreu no ano passado.  
  
__ Eu o matei.  
  
__ Aaahh... E veio para cá pra não enfrentar a fúria dos seguidores dele os... Cavadores da Morte.  
  
__ Comensais.  
  
__ Isso.  
  
__ É, basicamente isso. Você não é tão burra quanto aparenta.  
  
__ Acredite, querido, ficaria surpreso com o que pode descobrir sobre mim. Vamos entrar ou você gosta tanto assim de ar fresco?  
  
__ Vamos, vamos entrar. Por falar nisso qual o seu nome? – por falar em quê? Tem hora que eu me surpreendo com o quão idiota consegui ser no Brasil.  
  
__ Helena Tavares.  
  
Segui Helena para dentro do casarão e topei com vários alunos, alguns da minha idade, outros mais novos, mas mesmo assim com uma coisa em comum. Nenhum usava uniforme. Cada um ao seu estilo. Ela me apresentou para alguns amigos seus e me levou para a sala da direção, que em nada me lembrava a sala de Dumbledore.  
  
Eu me senti preso nos anos sessenta, com aqueles negócios de paz e amor, flores, cores, almofadões no lugar de cadeiras, um cheiro de incenso que, se não estivesse tão iluminado e relativamente arejado, eu teria certeza de estar na minha antiga sala de adivinhação.  
  
Helena entrou comigo, talvez para fazer a tradução do que eu fosse falar.  
  
Uma voz falou alguma coisa e eu esperei para ver o que Helena falaria. Ela não falou nada. A voz tornou a falar e eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável. O cheiro de incenso estava me entorpecendo.  
  
__ Não se preocupe, a sensação de estar dopado é passageira. – Helena falou ao meu ouvido.  
  
Foi nessa hora que eu vi que existia uma figura mais estranha do que um cruzamento de Rita Skeeter com Sibila Trelawney.  
  
Nunca vi uma profusão de cores tão berrante na minha vida. E aquele sorriso persistente me lembrou, com profundo desgosto, Dolores Umbridge. Tive o impulso de vomitar, mas me contive a tempo.  
  
__ Você deve ser Harry Potter. – a voz dela parecia surreal, talvez por causa do efeito do incenso. Nunca senti tanta falta de Hermione na minha vida, ela saberia o que era aquele cheiro na primeira vez que o sentisse.  
  
__ Você... – minha voz estava pastosa e eu comecei a ver tudo rodar. Seria aquilo tudo uma cilada? – Você fala a minha língua?  
  
__ Falo, querido. Dumbledore avisou a todas as escolas que ficassem alertas para o seu surgimento nos arredores, por isso mandei Lena vigiar. Obrigada, Lena. Mande cartas para Hécate, Colosso, Spartacos e Odisséia. Diga que ele está aqui e que nós cuidaremos bem dele.  
  
Helena não esperou que a mulher repetisse e saiu. Minha cabeça começou a rodar tão rapidamente que se eu não me sentasse imediatamente, eu desmaiaria. Me joguei sobre um almofadão e olhei para o teto, rezando para que o mundo parasse de girar.  
  
__ Quem é você? – eu finalmente fui capaz de dizer algo que parecesse coerente, já que os pensamentos que estava vagando por minha cabeça confundiriam tanto a mim como à mulher.  
  
__ Meu nome é Carolina Arantes. Sou a vice-diretora da escola preparatória de bruxos e bruxas Dínamo. O diretor não está aqui hoje, mas você vai adorá- lo, eu lhe asseguro.  
  
__ Que diabo de cheiro é esse?  
  
__ É uma mistura de ervas tranqüilizantes. Você deixou a Inglaterra sob intensa pressão e eu imaginei que precisasse relaxar.  
  
Relaxar? Eu não estava relaxado eu estava totalmente anestesiado! Alguém poderia sapatear em minha coluna e eu teria a sensação quase nula de uma massagem!  
  
__ Bom, você vai ter que se adaptar por aqui. Em primeiro lugar, sob nenhuma circunstância você deve cruzar as grades que protegem este casarão. Não há magia que nos proteja daqueles malucos lá fora. Em segundo lugar, você terá aulas de português com Helena. Em terceiro lugar, não pense que a igreja do outro lado da rua é segura. Pelo contrário, é o local mais perigoso daqui, pelo menos para nós, bruxos.  
  
Por incrível que isso possa parecer, mesmo no meu avançado estado de torpor, eu estava entendendo tudo o que ela dizia. Meneei a cabeça, concordando.  
  
__ E finalmente, nunca, jamais, em tempo algum, se relacione com os jovens da escola que fica aos fundos daqui. É pior do que colocar camisa do Fluminense no meio da torcida do Vasco.  
  
Fingindo que entendi ao que ela se referira com aquela colocação, tornei a concordar com ela e joguei a cabeça para trás, me sentindo confortavelmente entorpecido. Em segundos, o mundo à minha volta desapareceu e eu mergulhei em um sono profundo.  
  
Acordei pronto para falar com Rony do sonho mais surreal que alguém poderia ter, quando senti alguma coisa pesada cair em cima de mim. Helena tinha se jogado em minha cama.  
  
__ Bom dia, quatro-olhos! – eu estava tão confuso, pensando que ainda estava sonhando, que não resmunguei. Ela não pareceu perceber isso. – Levanta que o café tá na mesa. – ela tornou a me surpreender, me dando um beijo. Na boca. – Vamos, levanta! Dumbledore mandou suas coisas pra cá. – despertei completamente ao vê-la mexendo em meu malão. – Credo, você tem um mau gosto do cacete, heim?  
  
__ Pára de mexer nas minhas coisas, Helena!!! – eu pretendia continuar brigando, mas fui brutalmente interrompido por bicadas em minha cabeça.  
  
__ Ah, ela tá bem nervosa. Acho que não gostou do clima daqui.  
  
__ Edwiges! Pára com isso!! Pára, criatura!!! – mas ela não parou até que se sentiu satisfeita. Depois pousou em meu ombro para que eu percebesse que estava sem camisa. Mas a essa altura já não fazia muita diferença.  
  
__ Tem algumas cartas para você. Hogwarts, Hagrid, Hermione... Nossa, vocês gostam da letra H por lá, heim? Ronald... – ela se deteve na última carta, depois de ter atirado as outras, uma a uma, na minha cara. – Remo J Lupin.  
  
__ Meu antigo professor de DCAT.  
  
__ De quê?  
  
__ Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não tem essa matéria aqui não?  
  
__ Se surpreenderia demais se eu dissesse que não?  
  
__ Cansei de me surpreender.  
  
__ Nós temos TCAT. Truques Contra Ataques dos Trouxas. As artes das trevas não têm muito ibope por aqui.  
  
__ Que é que tem o professor Lupin de diferente dos outros? – perguntei, antes que eu descobrisse mais coisas. Ainda estava muito confuso para mais informação.  
  
__ Nada... – eu pude ver pelo tom de voz dela que ela mentiu descaradamente para mim.  
  
__ Certo, não me conte nada. Um dia eu vou acabar descobrindo mesmo...  
  
__ Duvido! Vai levanta! – ela começou a me puxar para fora da cama e eu me detive, com medo de não estar vestindo nada.  
  
__ Vai na frente que eu vou trocar de roupa.  
  
__ Eu não permito que você apareça com algum daqueles atentados ao bom gosto. Levanta, anda! Todo mundo tá de pijama lá embaixo!  
  
Depois de ter certeza de que não estava pelado embaixo da coberta, me levantei e segui Helena, que visivelmente não me deixaria ficar lá.  
  
Quando alcançamos o que seria equivalente ao Salão Principal de Hogwarts, não havia quatro mesas. Havia cinco.  
  
__ Existe uma seleção por aqui? – perguntei, olhando as pessoas que não pareciam ter notado que eu estava sem camisa. Logo fui descobrir que eles não estavam era se importando com isso. Fui perceber isso quando notei que tinha um rapaz usando apenas sua roupa de baixo.  
  
__ Tem sim. Funciona da seguinte maneira. Os alunos que aqui chegam recebem um bracelete, como esse aqui. – ela ergueu a manga da blusa e mostrou um bracelete prateado com uma espécie de raposa desenhada. – Quando a gente chega, o bracelete está liso. Mas no exato momento em que a pessoa coloca o bracelete, ele ganha um desenho. Pode ser um Lobo-guará, como o meu, ou uma Arara Azul, ou um Mico Leão Dourado, ou um Tucano, ou um Jacaré do Papo Amarelo. Todas as escolas do Brasil têm o mesmo sistema de seleção e os mesmos animais. É uma espécie de campanha de conscientização para a prevenção da extinção destes animais, sabe?  
  
Sabe? Sabe o quê? Eu tinha parado de prestar atenção depois de Jacaré do Papo Amarelo. Respondi com um lacônico "sei". Percebi que em várias partes do dia eu deveria ser lacônico. Ela parecia sentir-se satisfeita com isso.  
  
Ela me arrastou até a mesa dos Lobos-guarás, que ela me explicou depois, ser equivalente a Grifinória. Os Jacarés me lembraram a Sonserina, principalmente um garoto que me lembrou muito do Malfoy. Eu até pensei que fosse ele, com aquele olhar altivo de quem diz "Eu sou mais rico do que todos eles juntos".  
  
Eu estava na Dínamo há dois meses e já estava quase fluente em português. Na seleção fui direto para os Lobos-guarás, como era de se esperar.  
  
Mas aqueles dois meses me fizeram desejar minha vida aí de volta.  
  
Samanta, uma amiga minha e de Helena, tinha fugido para dar uma volta à noite. Descobrimos isso tarde demais, quando vimos a fogueira armada em frente à escola e à Igreja. Alguns alunos tentaram congelar as chamas, mas não conseguiram. A cidade, com exceção da escola, parecia protegida contra qualquer tipo de magia. Eu só pude aparatar porque... Bom, taí uma pergunta que talvez jamais seja respondida.  
  
Só sei que foi a cena mais horrível que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Helena jurou vingança. O garoto dos Jacarés (o que parece com o Malfoy) também jurou. Tive medo por eles.  
  
Foi só então que eu percebi qual era o perigo de se sair da escola. E eu sabia que Samanta não era a única a se arriscar pelas ruas à noite. Mas ficar dentro daquela escola durante quase uma vida, já que alguns alunos também eram proibidos de voltar para casa, era torturante e eu já começava a concordar com isso.  
  
A escola aos fundos berrava difamações que eu não ouso descrever. Era uma escola apenas para rapazes. Depois que eu descobri o que significava os gritos deles, meu primeiro impulso foi de pular as grades que envolviam a escola e mata-los com minhas próprias mãos, e eu o teria feito, não fosse Helena me segurar. O ódio que agora percorria minhas veias...  
  
Aqui você não era odiado por ser puro sangue ou sangue ruim. Você era odiado por ser bruxo! Então não havia essa distinção entre as casas. Sim, os Jacarés eram mais traiçoeiros, as Araras eram astutas, os Tucanos eram leais, os Micos eram inteligentes e os Lobos corajosos. Mas não havia ódio entre nenhum deles como há entre Grifinória e Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa- Lufa.  
  
Aqui eles têm algo maior para odiar. Trouxas. Pela primeira vez eu desejei não ter matado Voldemort. Desejei que ele estivesse vivo e matasse aqueles garotos.  
  
Mudando um pouco o contexto, comecei a descobrir mais coisas. Helena namorava o garoto loiro dos Jacarés. O nome dele era André. Realmente ele é bem mais rico do que todos os outros alunos, mas, depois que você conversa com ele, ele deixa de se parecer muito com o Malfoy.  
  
Descobri também que alguns alunos tinham alguns poderes diferentes. Helena, por exemplo, podia controlar o fogo com as mãos. Isso se chama controle da magia da natureza. Outras três meninas controlavam a água, o ar e a terra.  
  
Samanta era uma delas.  
  
Certa noite, fui acordado, lá pelas três da madrugada. Helena e André estavam me acordando com certo desespero. Outro aluno, Lucas, tinha sumido.  
  
__ Por que nós temos que ir atrás dele??? – resmunguei, ainda sonolento.  
  
__ Porque os professores, por incrível que pareça, não acreditam que nós somos queimados. Eles nunca vêem as fogueiras.  
  
Fomos até os fundos. Helena pulou a grade primeiro. O controle da magia da natureza não estava incluído na proteção da cidade, então, se aparecesse alguém, ela poderia se proteger e voltar para dentro.  
  
__ Tudo limpo, podem vir.  
  
__ Por que estamos vindo pelos fundos? – tornei a perguntar. Não conhecia nada, precisava saber!  
  
__ Ir pela frente é pedir para morrer. – quem respondeu foi André. – A Igreja fica de olho nos nossos movimentos.  
  
__ E eu pensava que a minha vida era ruim...  
  
Começou a ficar escuro demais. Mal enxergava Helena à minha frente. Mas percebi que ela começou a ficar apavorada.  
  
__ Harry, André, corram de volta para a escola! Rápido!!!  
  
__ Eu não vou te deixar aqui, Lena! – André rosnou, em voz baixa.  
  
__ Eu não estou dando uma sugestão, estou dando uma ordem!! – os olhos de Helena pareceram se tornar duas pequenas bolas de fogo ao virar-se para André. Ele com certeza ainda iria retrucar, não fosse o medo que começava a sentir. Não de Helena, mas do ambiente.  
  
O medo também começou a me dominar nessa hora. Era como uma espécie de mau pressentimento e Helena sentiu primeiro. As coisas não iriam ficar boas a partir dali. Resolvi que não era má idéia seguir o conselho de Helena, mas demorei muito a resolver isso.  
  
Oito rapazes, de dezessete ou dezoito anos, nos cercavam, com generosas pedras e galhos relativamente grossos e pesados. Dois deles seguravam tochas. Um deles já parecia ser velho conhecido de Helena.  
  
__ Pensei ter dito para você que não mais aparecesse por aqui, Helena.  
  
__ E desde quando eu te obedeço? – ela disse, calmamente, com um sorriso de deboche. André abaixou a cabeça. Parecia estar contando até um milhão.  
  
__ Você sempre foi a burra da família. A burra, a perdida, a bruxa...  
  
__ Eu, burra? – ela deu uma risadinha quase de verdadeiro humor. – Quem tem dezenove anos e continua no terceiro ano? Eu ou você, priminho?  
  
Sem cerimônia alguma, ele deu um passo à frente e esbofeteou Helena. Desta vez quem começava a perder o controle era eu.  
  
__ Não ouse encostar nela novamente, seu puto. – cuspi essas palavras. Ele olhou para mim, com o mesmo sorriso de deboche de Helena.  
  
__ Mais um seguidor de sua seita, priminha? Sotaque diferente... De onde ele vem, Estados Unidos?  
  
__ Desde quando isso é da sua conta? – ela continuava calma, apesar de eu perceber que seu rosto estava um pouco inchado. Meu sangue começava a ferver. – Aliás, desde quando isso é do seu interesse? Pensei que o meu povo, como você se refere à comunidade bruxa, fosse uma raça que deveria ser rapidamente exterminada!  
  
__ Pois é, mas para exterminar vocês eu preciso saber onde é o ninho. Aí mato todos os ratos de uma só vez.  
  
__ Carlos, você não faz a menor idéia de com quem está mexendo. – ela disse, simplesmente. – Já faz um bom tempo que nós não nos vemos.  
  
__ E você, provavelmente, deve estar sentindo falta do trato que eu te dei. Fiquei sabendo que engravidou daquela vez. O que fez? Matou a criança? Típico de sua laia. Matar criancinhas indefesas.  
  
__ Carlos... Você sabe o que acontece com quem brinca com fogo? – ela disse, num tom de voz baixo, quase assassino. André me deu um cutucão, e disse, bem baixo, em inglês, para eu me preparar para correr como nunca. Eu concordei, com a cabeça.  
  
__ Não, Lena. Por que você não me diz? – ele a pegou pelo braço, tomou a tocha de um dos garotos e preparava-se para queimá-la.  
  
__ Acaba se queimando! – o fogo da tocha voou no rosto de Carlos, que caiu no chão gritando, assustado. André gritou para mim.  
  
__ AGORA, CORRE!!!  
  
Não esperei outra chance. Não sei em que estava pensando naquela hora, só sei que, em questão de segundos, eu e André tínhamos alcançado as grades da escola. Já estávamos dentro da escola, quando percebemos que Helena não estava com a gente.  
  
__ Droga, ela ficou lá!! – gritei, desesperado, pronto para pular de volta a grade.  
  
__ Não, Harry!!! – André me segurou. Tentei me soltar dele, em um desespero quase sobre-humano. – Não!!! Ela fez isso pra salvar a gente!! Carlos não vai matá-la, ele não pode!!!  
  
__ A sua namorada está lá fora!!! A minha melhor amiga está lá fora!!! Eu não vou deixar que nada...  
  
__ HARRY, VOCÊ NÃO PODE SALVAR O MUNDO!!! – ele gritou. – ACEITE SER SALVO!!!  
  
__ NÃO!!! EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR SER SALVO PORQUE DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE EU FIZ ISSO, A COISA MAIS PRÓXIMA QUE EU JÁ TIVE DE UM PAI MORREU!!! MEU PADRINHO MORREU PORQUE EU ME DEIXEI SER SALVO!!!  
  
__ SEU PADRINHO MORREU PORQUE VOLDEMORT O MATOU!!! ISSO IRIA ACONTECER COM OU SEM VOCÊ LÁ!!!  
  
__ FODA-SE QUEM O MATOU!!! ELE MORREU E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE A HISTÓRIA SE REPITA!!! EU VOU LÁ FORA E VOU AJUDAR HELENA!!! – não processei direito o que André ou mesmo o que eu tinha dito. Pulei a grade. André veio atrás de mim. Não havia mais sinal de Helena ou dos garotos em lugar algum.  
  
__ LENA!!!! – André gritou, sabendo que não haveria resposta.  
  
Então eu senti uma coisa que eu pensei que jamais tornaria a sentir. Uma queimação na minha cicatriz. Massageei, pensando que era apenas algum reflexo passageiro. Afinal de contas, Voldemort estava morto. Eu o matei e fiz questão de deixar isso bem claro!  
  
Foi quando eu quis morrer. Senti tanta dor em minha cicatriz que até enxergar era difícil. Comecei a delirar, a dizer coisas sem sentido... Ouvi uma voz em minha cabeça. Uma voz que desejaria não ter reconhecido.  
  
__ E agora, Potter? Arrependeu-se de ter me matado?  
  
__ Merda! O que você está fazendo dentro da minha cabeça, desgraçado?? Eu te matei!!!  
  
__ Eu vim te ajudar, Potter.  
  
__ E por que Voldemort me ajudaria??  
  
__ Para que você possa me ajudar também. Afinal, o nobilíssimo Harry Potter não vai querer ficar devendo favores a ninguém, mesmo a um morto que ele mesmo matou.  
  
__ Harry, você tá legal?? – André tinha vindo ver o que estava acontecendo comigo, já que eu estava deitado no chão, agarrando minha cicatriz com força e falando, aparentemente, sozinho.  
  
__ DROGA, O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA???  
  
__ Eu preciso que você mate um trouxa.  
  
__ Vontade não me falta, mas como vou matar alguém se não posso fazer magia fora da escola???  
  
__ Não vai matar ninguém com magia, Potter. Eu preciso do sangue desse trouxa.  
  
__ O QUÊ???  
  
__ Você quer que mais bruxos continuem morrendo? Tudo bem, eu vou embora.  
  
__ NÃO!!! – eu não estava raciocinando direito. Minha cicatriz doía tanto e a minha raiva era tamanha que qualquer solução que aparecesse, por pior que fosse, era bem vinda.  
  
__ Ah, então você está disposto a aceitar minha proposta. Realmente, você mudou muito, Potter. Há seis anos eu te fiz uma proposta e você a ignorou. Agora você pondera.  
  
__ MERDA!! FALA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER!!! COMO VOU MATAR UM TROUXA!!!  
  
__ Na verdade, eu vou matar um trouxa. Só que estou morto e preciso de seu corpo.  
  
__ POR QUE EU???  
  
__ Porque você me matou. E é com você que eu tenho uma ligação, lembra? Eu me lembro. Eu te marquei como igual. Eu escolhi você. Lembra?  
  
__ Lembro. Tem uma merda de uma cicatriz que não me deixa esquecer.  
  
__ Vai me permitir usar seu corpo? Vai querer ajuda para a vingança que pretende contra aqueles trouxas?  
  
Não respondi de imediato. Dizer sim seria jogar no lixo tudo contra o que lutei. Seria dizer adeus ao meu orgulho e ao meu amor próprio. Mas dizer não seria bem pior. Poderia significar a morte de Helena e de vários outros alunos da Dínamo.  
  
__ Você me dá algum tempo para pensar?  
  
__ Claro. Não irei a lugar algum mesmo...  
  
Claro, não pensei por muito tempo. André tinha percebido que a coisa era comigo e voltara a procurar Helena. Mas encontrara algo bem pior. O corpo carbonizado de Lucas.  
  
Voltamos para Dínamo. Procurei uma sala vazia e chamei por Voldemort com o pensamento. Devia estar ficando louco por aceitar fazer isso.  
  
__ Só isso já foi o suficiente para você pensar, Potter? Puxa, como as coisas mudam, não é mesmo?  
  
__ Pára de falar e faz logo o que tem que fazer, o que quer que seja...  
  
__ Eu não vou mentir, Potter. Vai doer.  
  
Antes de tudo acontecer, Voldemort ainda deu uma risadinha de deboche. Afinal, ele estava morto. Mortos não sentem dor.  
  
Mil facas em brasa percorreram o meu corpo. Tive vontade de gritar, mas senti como se uma mão invisível apertasse meu pescoço. Estava difícil de respirar. Caí no chão, tendo alguns espasmos. Meu corpo arqueava e eu lutava em busca de ar.  
  
Se a sala não fosse uma sala afastada, com certeza Dínamo em peso estaria aqui para ver o que estava acontecendo, mesmo com o relativo silêncio.  
  
Mas apenas André apareceu na sala. Ao se deparar com aquela cena, pude ver o terror estampado em seus olhos. Ele queria gritar, mas acho que o pânico o fez cair sentado no chão.  
  
Então aquela tortura parou. Estava estático no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Senti que André me cutucou no ombro, tentando ter certeza de que eu não tinha morrido.  
  
Então Voldemort ainda falou.  
  
__ Você tem um minuto, Potter. Suas últimas palavras...  
  
Percebi que precisava explicar a alguém o que tinha acontecido, antes que fosse tarde demais. Abri os olhos e me sentei abruptamente, assustando André.  
  
__ André, você precisa me escutar. Eu acabo de cometer o maior erro da minha vida! A partir de hoje e até algum tempo eu não vou agir como eu realmente sou, mas a raiva me fez agir assim!  
  
__ Harry... Do que você tá falando??? O que foi que aconteceu com você???  
  
Eu até iria responder.  
  
__ Tempo esgotado. Diga tchau, Potter.  
  
__ ESPERA UM POUCO, AINDA NÃO!!!  
  
Continua... 


	2. Meu novo corpo

Disclaimer: Lien: DÊ PARA MIM!!!  
  
Rowling: NEM MORTA!!!  
  
Lien: DÊ!!!  
  
Rowling: NUNCA!!!  
  
Lien: DÊ AGORA OU EU MATO VOCÊ!!!  
  
Rowling: Pode matar, querida! Eles vão continuar sendo meus!  
  
Vocês viram, eu tentei. Harry e Voldemort continuam pertencendo à vaca da Rowling. Mas os outros personagens são MEUS!!! MEUS!!! MEUS!!!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
N.A: Eu quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração e dedicar este capítulo ao SnakeEye's PK por ter postado a minha primeira Review desta fic.  
  
N.A2: PK, os brasileiros não são antiquados. Só nessa cidade que eles resolveram que os bruxos não prestavam.  
  
N.A3: Um prêmio para quem descobrir nomes de músicas famosas embutidas nas minhas fics. Dica: No capítulo anterior tem uma música do Pink Floyd e nesse tem uma do Ozzy.  
  
N.A4: Atenção, isto é apenas um teste para ver se desta vez eu consigo deixar alguma coisa em itálico e/ou negrito. /i /b  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Meu novo corpo  
  
__ ESPERA UM POUCO, AINDA NÃO!!!– berrei, em vão. Pobre André, deve ter ficado ainda mais apavorado e confuso.  
  
Desta vez não foi como antes. Me senti sendo sugado para dentro de minha própria mente. Uma sensação que é impossível de ser descrita com exatidão. Tentei me mexer. Continuei imóvel. André olhou para mim, apavorado.  
  
__ Ha- Ha- Harry... Se- se- se- seus olhos!  
  
Ele não precisou falar mais nada para que eu entendesse. Dizem que os olhos são as janelas para a alma, com certeza a presença de Voldemort como dominante em meu corpo tinha avermelhado os meus olhos.  
  
__ Ah... Como é bom respirar ar puro novamente... – Voldemort falou e eu senti a minha boca se mexendo. Uma sensação parecida com a de quando ele possuiu meu corpo, no quinto ano.  
  
__ Quem é você?? – André pareceu ter entendido o que aconteceu, ou não teria feito essa pergunta, já que o corpo ainda era o meu.  
  
__ Garoto... Eu sou o pior pesadelo de todo e qualquer trouxa. – eu/ele tornou a falar. Bom, para simplificar, vou me referir ao que Voldemort disser como ele.  
  
__ O que fez com Harry??  
  
__ Não se preocupe, o garoto ainda está vivo. Isso é apenas temporário. Só até eu encontrar outro corpo mais apropriado.  
  
Espera aí? Encontrar outro corpo??? O combinado não tinha sido este!!! Ele usaria o MEU corpo, o de mais ninguém!!! Droga, meu erro foi ainda maior... Confiar em uma cobra como aquela...  
  
__ Você é podre, Voldemort.  
  
__ Devo agradecer agora ou mais tarde, pelo elogio?  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Apesar dos pesares, nos dias que se passaram Voldemort se comportou melhor do que eu esperava. Inventou uma conjuntivite para a vermelhidão nos olhos e estresse para a mudança de comportamento. Para minha maior surpresa, ele falava português, o que foi muito útil.  
  
Para André ele se apresentou apenas como Tom, para que ele não o reconhecesse como o pior bruxo de todos os tempos. André manteve sigilo absoluto, certo de que isso ajudaria a salvar Helena.  
  
Em resumo, Voldemort estava me saindo melhor que encomenda.  
  
Quer dizer, até ele dizer que tinha conseguido o corpo perfeito. Um rapaz dos Jacarés, Alexandre. Esse sim, era a cópia de Malfoy, no quesito personalidade. No aspecto físico ele lembrava muito o próprio Voldemort, quando jovem. Pelo menos de acordo com o que eu vi no diário dele, no segundo ano.  
  
__ Você não vai machucar ninguém, Voldemort! – eu falei, enfurecido, preso em minha própria mente.  
  
__ Senão o quê? Você grita? – ele debochou de mim. Mas me deu também uma ótima idéia. Comecei a gritar bem alto. Aquilo pareceu surtir efeito, já que ele começou a cambalear e agarrar a cabeça com força.  
  
__ CHEGA, POTTER!!! – ele gritou.  
  
__ Senão o quê? Você chora? – eu não pude deixar de retrucar o deboche dele. Iria contra minha natureza. Claro que continuei gritando. Eu não estava usando as minhas cordas vocais mesmo... Não faria muita diferença.  
  
__ Chega ou eu me mato e nós dois vamos juntos para o inferno. E sua amiguinha Helena vai ficar com os trouxas!  
  
Parei de gritar. Querendo ou não, Voldemort era um poderoso aliado nessa hora e sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos.  
  
__ O que precisa para ocupar o corpo dele? – perguntei, vencido.  
  
__ Permanentemente? Do sangue de um trouxa. Esta noite eu conseguirei isso.  
  
__ Taí uma coisa que eu vou gostar de fazer. – disse, não me reconhecendo. Talvez dividir meu próprio corpo com Voldemort estivesse finalmente afetando minha índole. Talvez minha raiva já estivesse tomando proporções assassinas. Talvez minha preocupação com o estado de Helena fosse maior do que a preocupação com a vida de um trouxa.  
  
__ Cada dia mais parecido comigo, Potter... Se tivéssemos nos conhecido em uma situação diferente, talvez nos tornássemos aliados.  
  
Concordei silenciosamente.  
  
A madrugada chegou muito rápido. Acordamos André e nos dirigimos para fora da escola (bem... eu só fui porque não tinha opção MESMO). Mas desta vez armados com um punhal que André conseguiu para Voldemort e um frasco com um feitiço antiquebrante por fora e anticoagulante por dentro.  
  
__ Quanto do sangue vai ser necessário? – André perguntou o que eu mesmo já iria perguntar.  
  
__ Só um pouco. – Voldemort respondeu.  
  
__ Escute, Tom, isso é realmente necessário? Quer dizer... Vamos matar alguém! Não pode ser de outra maneira?  
  
__ Eu só tenho três coisas para te responder. Samanta, Lucas e Helena. Espero que isso seja o suficiente. – e foi. André permaneceu calado pelo resto do tempo.  
  
Ter Voldemort controlando o meu corpo foi extremamente útil naquela hora. Ele conseguia se esconder tão perfeitamente bem na menor das sombras e enxergava no escuro melhor ainda. Tanto que vimos um jovem trouxa – provavelmente um aluno do Colégio São Pedro (nome do colégio, que eu tinha me esquecido de comentar) – bêbado andar e cantarolar tranqüilamente. A vítima perfeita.  
  
Voldemort rodou o punhal em sua mão e se esgueirou por trás do pobre coitado. Tampou a boca dele e cortou sua garganta. André não perdeu tempo. Correu até lá e colheu o sangue no frasco, tampando quase imediatamente.  
  
__ Certo, Tom, vamos logo! – André quase suplicou, com medo de alguém da Igreja ou do São Pedro nos visse.  
  
__ Ainda não, meu caro. – ele desenhou um sorriso sádico no rosto. – Eu tive uma ótima idéia.  
  
Rasgou a blusa do homem e, em seu peito, desenhou as seguintes palavras:  
  
"POR SAMANTA. POR LUCAS. POR HELENA. VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR, TROUXAS."  
  
__ Ficou louco??? – André rosnou, em voz baixa. – Isso vai enfurecer ainda mais os trouxas!!! Eles podem matar Helena!!!  
  
__ Eu te garanto, meu caro. Helena não morrerá.  
  
__ Como pode ter tanta certeza??? – enfurecido, André pegou Voldemort pela gola do pijama.  
  
__ Me solte, rapaz! Eu não possuiria o corpo do jovem Potter sem uma noção geral dos acontecimentos! E creio que uma sacerdotisa de Avalon não possa morrer com tanta facilidade!  
  
Bom, até eu me assustei com o que Voldemort tinha dito. André olhava como se estivesse petrificado.  
  
__ Vai me dizer que você nunca reparou na pequena lua crescente tatuada na testa dela!  
  
__ Como uma brasileira pode ser uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, Tom??? Seja sensato!!!  
  
__ Uma alma não escolhe onde vai nascer, mas aceita seu destino não importa quantos portos de distância ele fique! – Voldemort esqueceu-se de manter baixa a voz, o que atraiu alguns rapazes do São Pedro. – Vamos embora antes que nos ataquem!  
  
André deixou para discutir com ele mais tarde. Correram até a escola o máximo que podiam. Quando entramos, ouvimos os gritos dos garotos, que deveriam ter acabado de encontrar o bêbado morto.  
  
__ BRUXOS MALDITOS!!! – ouvimos um deles gritar. – VAI TER TROCO!!!  
  
Voldemort respondeu.  
  
__ ISSO FOI O TROCO!!! E FOI SÓ O COMEÇO!!!  
  
No dia seguinte, mais ou menos no mesmo horário, entramos no dormitório dos Jacarés, acordamos André e estuporamos Alexandre. Depois o arrastamos para os jardins.  
  
__ Não vamos precisar de ervas ou coisas parecidas?  
  
__ Temos tudo o que precisamos. – Voldemort respondeu, novamente com um sorriso sádico. Pegou o punhal – que não tinha devolvido para André – e cortou o pulso. O MEU pulso.  
  
__ Se eu ganhar outra cicatriz por sua causa eu te mato de novo! – ralhei com ele. Claro que André não ouviu.  
  
__ Não se preocupe Potter. Seu corpo estará intacto quando eu terminar.  
  
__ Você já fez isso antes? – perguntei. Apesar de que, eu sabia a resposta.  
  
__ Incontáveis vezes. – ele agora espalhava o meu sangue no peito de Alexandre. Tornou a pegar o punhal e abriu um pequeno buraco no peito dele, onde despejou o sangue do trouxa. Disse algumas coisas em latim, que eu não entendi. – Bom, Potter... Te vejo do outro lado.  
  
Novamente eu tive a mesma sensação de ser sugado, mas de volta para o meu lugar. E novamente veio a dor. A mesma dor pela qual passei quando Voldemort me possuiu pela primeira vez. As mil facas em brasa. A mão apertando minha garganta. Meu corpo se arqueando, minha desesperada busca por ar.  
  
André sentiu-se mal, dava para ver nos olhos dele. Mas pelo menos agora ele sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.  
  
Demorou um pouco mais de tempo do que da primeira vez, por isso eu cheguei a pensar que tinha dado errado. Só tive certeza de que tinha dado certo quando me senti de volta ao meu corpo, deitado na grama, respirando pesadamente. Abri os olhos e vi Alexandre também arqueando e tentando gritar.  
  
Ah, Voldemort sabia usar as artes das trevas com classe. Quem mais saberia como possuir o corpo de alguém sem chamar a menor atenção? Sem gritos, sem destruição... O sangue havia desaparecido e os cortes – o meu e o no peito de Alexandre – também tinham desaparecido.  
  
Alexandre parou de se mexer. André sabia que deveria acorda-lo com o contra- feitiço, mas demorou um pouco a agir. Ainda estava muito horrorizado com a cena.  
  
__ Enervate. – ele disse por fim.  
  
Alexandre abriu os olhos. Continuavam os mesmos. Era o seu último minuto de vida.  
  
__ O que fizeram comigo??? – ele perguntou, em pânico. Com certeza Voldemort deve ter destilado seu veneno no cérebro do garoto. Ele se levantou, tremendo. – O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO????  
  
Claro que nós não respondemos. Ele só tinha mais trinta segundos, não iríamos gastar saliva com isso...  
  
Então eu e André presenciamos a coisa mais estranha que qualquer ser humano já tinha visto.  
  
Os olhos de Alexandre começaram a piscar em vermelho e castanho, como se pulsassem. As veias em seu rosto pareciam querer explodir. Ele caiu de costas no chão.  
  
Aquilo... Não tinha acontecido comigo. Voldemort estava... MATANDO o espírito do Alexandre! Eu percebi isso tarde demais.  
  
Uma fumaça prateada, que em muito me lembrou a minha primeira tentativa de patrono, no terceiro ano, saiu pelos olhos do Alexandre e dissipou no ar. Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Depois um frio constante. Depois tudo ficou normal. Até eu ouvir a voz que saiu da boca de, agora, Voldemort.  
  
__ Agora sim, posso ajudar plenamente, Potter. – era a voz de Tom Servoleo Riddle. O mesmo que tentou me matar no segundo ano. E a aparência também era a mesma. Vacilei por um segundo. Era Voldemort ali. Alexandre não existia mais.  
  
Aquilo estava indo longe demais, mas agora já era tarde. Tarde para me arrepender, para voltar atrás. Afinal eu concordei com aquilo. Eu o ajudei.  
  
Quanta ironia. Primeiro eu o matei. Agora o faço voltar à vida, com força total.  
  
__ Tudo isso, só para voltar à vida? – perguntei. Ele olhou para mim, os olhos vermelhos exalando frieza. Apenas isso era Voldemort. O resto era Tom Riddle.  
  
__ Tudo isso o que, Potter? – ele perguntou, um sorriso sádico cruzando seus lábios.  
  
__ Você se rebaixou a me ajudar para voltar à vida? Eu matei você, lembra?  
  
Percebi que tinha falado demais. André olhou para mim, depois para Voldemort, tão aterrorizado que não gritou. Apontou para ele e gaguejou.  
  
__ Você... Você... É... V... Voldemort???  
  
Não houve uma resposta concreta, mas o sorriso que Voldemort devolveu para André o fez tremer. Logo ele se recobrou do choque e partiu para cima de mim, me dando um belo e merecido murro. Se eu estivesse no quinto ano, aceitaria aquele murro calado. Bem, como o próprio Voldemort tinha dito, como as coisas mudam... Devolvi o murro.  
  
__ VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO, HARRY??? PRIMEIRO VOCÊ O MATA E DEPOIS O TRÁS DE VOLTA À VIDA??? JOGOU SEU ESFORÇO FORA???  
  
__ NÃO, ANDRÉ!!! JOGUEI MEU ORGULHO FORA!!! QUE OUTRA IDÉIA BRILHANTE VOCÊ ME DÁ PARA SALVARMOS HELENA??? ME DÊ UMA SOLUÇÃO E EU NÃO HESITO EM MATÁ-LO OUTRA VEZ!!!  
  
__ Potter, não se superestime nem me subestime tanto. – Voldemort disse, seu sorriso agora apagado. – Você me pegou de surpresa, mas desta vez não será tão fácil.  
  
__ QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOCÊ, AÍ VOCÊ RESPONDE, TÁ LEGAL??? DO CONTRÁRIO, IGNORE A MINHA PRESENÇA!!!  
  
André ainda olhava para mim, como se eu não fosse real. Tive a mesma sensação de um filho que decepcionou o pai, se é que eu sabia como era a sensação. Balancei a cabeça, como se quisesse jogar aquela sensação fora.  
  
__ Eu esperava mais de você, cara. Bem mais! Tudo o que falaram de você... Você era quase um herói para mim!  
  
__ As coisas mudam, André. E a necessidade nos faz tomar decisões. Não importa o quão ruim elas sejam. – cheguei a ficar surpreso com minha tranqüilidade ao falar aquilo.  
  
__ Por que não faz aquela marca nojenta no braço?? É mais rápido! – André disse, antes de ir para dentro da escola. Claro que me arrependi mil vezes de não ter guardado a língua dentro da boca.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Não sei se era porque eu nunca tive facilidade para fazer amigos ou se porque André falara alguma coisa com alguém.  
  
Só sei que as minhas únicas companhias durante o resto da semana foram Voldemort e Edwiges. Não tive do que me queixar. Eu praticamente pedi por isso.  
  
Eu e Voldemort fizemos um acordo de deixar o passado no passado. Tínhamos um inimigo em comum agora e iríamos lutar contra ele. Voldemort... Não. Tom. Ele mesmo me pediu para parar de chamá-lo de Voldemort. Passado no passado.  
  
Ele agora era Tom Riddle, transferido de Hécate para cá. Alexandre tinha sido morto por trouxas, o que não era tanta mentira assim. Afinal, se não fosse pelos trouxas, trazer Tom de volta não seria necessário e matar Alexandre também não.  
  
Não digo que me tornei amigo de Tom nos dias seguintes. Mas já não era seu inimigo como era antes. Nós nos tolerávamos devido às circunstâncias.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ter as tais aulas de TCAT era a coisa mais inútil que eu já tinha ouvido falar. Os tais "truques" só adiantariam se você fosse um animago ou um bruxo-metamorfo ou se tivesse o controle da magia da natureza.  
  
Após algum tempo, consegui convencer André da necessidade de ter Tom como aliado e, nós três começamos a matar as aulas de TCAT.  
  
Tom nos ensinava feitiços de magia negra que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Eu dei algumas noções de azarações e feitiços de DCAT para André, já que Tom era um expert nisso.  
  
Um desses dias, eu tive uma idéia bem... Cruel. Fiz uma cara de criança com vontade de fazer arte que até Tom riu.  
  
__ No que está pensando, Potter?  
  
__ Os trouxas são protegidos contra a magia feita lá fora... Mas e se a magia já estiver feita e for simplesmente transportada lá pra fora?  
  
__ O que quer dizer? – André não acompanhou meu raciocínio, mas Tom sim.  
  
__ Objetos amaldiçoados... – nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo. André olhou para mim, não me reconhecendo. Acho que ele ainda ia falar alguma coisa, mas se ia, guardou para si.  
  
__ Isso pode distrair os alunos do São Pedro enquanto um de nós salva Helena. – disse, animado. Além de ter tido uma idéia, pelo menos, razoável, já que idéias brilhantes nunca foram o meu forte, eu tinha descoberto como tinha conseguido aparatar lá. A magia não foi feita na cidade, foi feita na Inglaterra!  
  
__ Supondo que Helena ainda esteja viva... – André falou, pouco animado.  
  
__ Ela está. – garantiu Tom. André olhou para ele, ainda pouco animado.  
  
Bom, agora sim, tínhamos um plano. Tom sabia maldições para mim e para o resto dos alunos da escola. Aquilo ia ser moleza...  
  
Ledo engano.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Minhas descobertas

Disclaimer:  
  
Pessoa encapuzada e armada: Atenção, isso é um assalto! Passe os direitos autorais e todos os personagens para cá!  
  
Rowling: Prefiro enfrentar o Voldemort na pior das TPMs!  
  
Lien, após tirar o capuz: Mas você também não colabora, né??? Dá eles para mim!!  
  
Rowling: Não.  
  
Lien: Só um!!!  
  
Rowling: Desista, minha cara...  
  
Lien: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEM HARRY, NEM TOM PERTENCEM A MIM!!! MAS OS OUTROS PERTENCEM E NA RAIVA QUE EU TOU DESSA CHATA, EU SOU CAPAZ DE ESFOLAR VIVO QUEM ROUBÁ-LOS DE MIM!!!!!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
N.A: VALEUZÃO, Avoada e SnakeEye's PK que postaram sobre o capítulo anterior. E, Avoada, eu também tenho o MAIOR fetiche pela arte das trevas. Essa fic e a anterior (Loucuras em Hogwarts, onde a Fayth é o meu alter- ego) comprovam. PK, valeu mesmo por ser meu fã e a cidade é uma cidade fictícia de nome horrível, que surgiu num surto de falta de criatividade e fica aqui, em Minas Gerais. Se alguém mais postou reviews sobre a fic, me desculpem, mas eu ainda não pude ver. Mesmo assim, valeu MESMO.  
  
N.A2: Ninguém descobriu ainda quais músicas estão escondidas??? Nesse aqui não tem, mas no próximo com certeza vai ter! Vamos lá, descubram!!  
  
N.A3: PK, posso te pedir um favor? Faz um desenho de capa para a fic pra eu (assassinando o português, com Lien Takeuchi)??  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Minhas descobertas.  
  
Sabe, talvez, em uma remota chance, o plano até desse certo... Se tivéssemos tido tempo de colocá-lo em prática.  
  
O fato é que Tom e eu fomos descobrir que não era apenas entre bruxos e trouxas que existia a tal intolerância, ali naquela cidade. Por alguma razão, totalmente desconhecida para nós, o São Pedro e a Igreja também não se davam bem.  
  
E parece que, aproveitando-se da guerra que começava a surgir entre nós, o São Pedro começou a acusar a Igreja de aliar-se aos bruxos... E vice e versa.  
  
Em resumo, ficou impossível de sair nas ruas sem arriscar o pescoço, já que alguns fiéis começaram a atacar os alunos do São Pedro com pedras (opção nada inteligente), enquanto os alunos do São Pedro tinham conseguido armas de fogo.  
  
Foram necessários poucos dias para se formar uma verdadeira carnificina na cidade. Eu me perguntei onde tinha se enfiado a polícia naquela hora, mas a cidade não parecia ter nem posto policial, nem imprensa competente, nem vínculo com o resto do país, ou o governo teria tomado alguma atitude, não teria?  
  
No final das contas, estávamos todos presos na Dínamo. Não podíamos sair para colocar o plano em prática. Mesmo assim, começamos a amaldiçoar alguns objetos de uso cotidiano dos trouxas, esperando a menor oportunidade.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dez dias depois, recebemos uma visita um tanto inusitada. Um jovem frade gritava nos portões da escola, implorando misericórdia. Nessa hora eu me perguntei se os professores eram surdos, porque nenhum apareceu.  
  
Eu me lembro de ver Tom, à porta de entrada do casarão, olhando o frade e sorrindo sadicamente, enquanto o pobre era cercado por alunos do colégio e brutalmente espancado.  
  
Não consegui censurar a atitude de Tom. Eu senti talvez o mesmo prazer em ver alguém pagando por ao menos uma das mortes de colegas nossos.  
  
Mas não demonstrei esse prazer a olhos nus, principalmente porque, sempre que eu demonstrava qualquer prazer à dor alheia, além de André me dar um olhar inquisidor que definitivamente me lembrava Hermione, eu me sentia cada vez mais parecido com Tom. E isso era inconcebível! Mesmo agora sendo aliados, eu ainda era o oposto dele!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Um mês depois do início da guerra civil, fomos obrigados a esquecer o perigo que correríamos se saíssemos do colégio.  
  
Os trouxas do Colégio São Pedro conseguiram, ninguém sabe como, seqüestrar um dos nossos. Não um marmanjo qualquer, de dezessete anos. Um garoto. De onze anos. E fomos obrigados a ver o menino, triste, em pânico, berrando, chorando, implorando misericórdia, enquanto pegava fogo.  
  
Perguntei aos alunos que estavam lá há mais tempo se existia um Ministério da Magia ao qual pudéssemos recorrer. A resposta foi simples:  
  
"Até existe. Mas não importa o quão desesperadas são as nossas súplicas, eles nunca nos ouvem."  
  
Não pretendia recorrer ao Ministério. Apenas queria ter certeza que ninguém apareceria enquanto eu arrancava as tripas de alguém com as mãos.  
  
Tom parecia até orgulhoso de mim nesses dias. E insuportavelmente superior, dizendo o tempo inteiro que era isso que tentava prevenir enquanto Voldemort.  
  
Nunca respondi a essas provocações. Eu sabia que no fundo ele estava certo. Eu apenas era ingênuo demais para achar que as coisas poderiam ser resolvidas de outro jeito.  
  
Bom, pelo menos ele não ficava mais me culpando por tê-lo matado. Tudo bem, eu realmente o matei antes. Mas também o ajudei ele a voltar à vida, o que o tirou da posição de vítima.  
  
Por incrível que pareça, eu também começava a sentir um pouco de humanidade em Tom. A impressão que se tinha era que quanto mais parecido eu ficava com ele, mais parecido comigo ele ficava. Uma espécie de estranho equilíbrio começou a surgir entre nós. O Nêmesis perfeito.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Não tínhamos certeza de mais nada depois daquele dia. Só de uma coisa: alguém tinha que pagar.  
  
Pro inferno com aquela droga de guerra civil ou o que fosse! O novo plano era descobrir o que impedia a magia de ser realizada do lado de fora da Dínamo e neutralizar o que quer que fosse, como fosse.  
  
Existia uma maneira de tentar descobrir o que era. Tom tinha uma peculiaridade mágica extremamente rara, mais rara do que ofidioglotia. Ele possuía a Visão Além, um dom que o permitia ver através de qualquer superfície (não protegida por magia, óbvio) num raio de dez quilômetros. Só precisávamos que ele visse a Igreja e o colégio São Pedro.  
  
Mas tudo que é bom tem um risco. Tom corria o risco de ficar cego se perdesse o controle ou se alguém descobrisse o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo assim ele estava disposto a correr esse risco. Não para ajudar a comunidade bruxa, mas para poder usar uma imperdoável em um trouxa.  
  
Resolvemos começar pelo São Pedro. Era menos perigoso que a Igreja e se o que quer que fosse estivesse ali, pouparíamos um bom tempo.  
  
Mas não estava. Não seria tão fácil assim. Nada é. Pelo menos descobrimos que Helena ainda estava viva e presa no São Pedro.  
  
Antes de se virar para a Igreja, ele ainda rodou o olhar pela vizinhança e não havia nada que se parecesse com um artefato que impede o uso da magia.  
  
Tom respirou fundo. Um bruxo usar a Visão Além em uma igreja era fato inédito. Nós não sabíamos o que poderia acontecer. Eu o encorajei. Ele me mandou calar a boca.  
  
Tom fechou os olhos. E tornou a abri-los, revelando uma coloração negra em toda a extensão do orbe. Ele tremia, mas fechou os punhos, para que eu não notasse. E então fechou os olhos, assustadíssimo. Tornou abri-los.  
  
__ O que foi??? Alguém percebeu??? – perguntei, aflito. Se alguém tinha percebido, o plano tinha ido por água abaixo.  
  
__ Antes fosse isso! – ele respondeu, sem disfarçar o medo na voz. – Potter, eu sei o que está impedindo a magia de se realizar lá fora!  
  
Engoli em seco. Eu só tinha visto aqueles olhos vermelhos com medo uma vez na vida e foi quando Dumbledore o encarou, no meu quinto ano. Tom não tremia à toa. E não temia o que se pode enfrentar. O que quer que fosse, era ruim, muito ruim.  
  
__ O que é, Tom? – perguntei, tentando manter-me controlado.  
  
__ A única coisa que pode destruir o mundo bruxo!  
  
__ O QUÊ, DROGA???  
  
__ O devorador de almas.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que fosse um devorador de almas. Só me veio à cabeça a lembrança de um dementador, já que eles sugam a alma da pessoa pela boca. Quando Tom me explicou, eu preferia nunca ter ouvido.  
  
Um devorador de almas é uma criatura de aparência humanóide e sem consistência física, incorpórea. Ele devora a magia que fica no ar. Toda a magia que era realizada fora da cidade era absorvida por ele. Ele comia magia.  
  
__ Bom, ele deveria se chamar "devorador de magia". – me permiti brincar. Claro que me arrependi.  
  
__ Não é bem assim, Potter. O devorador de almas tem esse nome porque, se for solto de seu cativeiro ele não vai ficar comendo magia. Não é esse o alimento natural dele. A magia é feita de essência humana. Ele come essência humana. Se ele tem comido magia é porque não lhe deram outra opção!  
  
__ Tá, mas se ele está preso, podemos destruí-lo facilmente, certo? – eu já sabia a resposta, mas não poderia deixar a esperança morrer antes de ter certeza.  
  
__ Errado. O devorador de almas é um demônio. E só outro demônio pode controlá-lo. Por mais fácil que seja destruir o devorador, o seu protetor sempre é mil vezes mais poderoso. Por isso ele se mantém em cativeiro! Por medo e respeito!  
  
As coisas não podiam ficar "melhores". À aquela altura faltava apenas um incentivo moral para me fazer OU perder o controle OU entrar em pânico.  
  
Para piorar (a falta de criatividade da minha sina ataca novamente), enquanto Tom me explicava tudo isso, ouvimos mais gritos. Ótimo, com certeza mais alguém estava sendo queimado ou espancado...  
  
Não desta vez.  
  
Tereza, uma menina do quinto ano teórico (a escola tinha cinco anos teóricos, depois mais cinco anos práticos), entrou no casarão, gritando para todos que quisessem ouvir, que alguém tinha largado Helena no portão. Viva.  
  
__ ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, TIRE HELENA DE LÁ!!!! ANTES QUE A MATEM!!!  
  
Eu não perdi tempo, correndo até o portão. Tom foi atrás de mim e, enquanto eu abria o portão e pegava Helena nos braços, ele vigiava para que eu não fosse atacado. Cena inconcebível até menos de um ano atrás.  
  
Mandei que alguém avisasse André e corri para o Ambulatório. A enfermeira, senhorita Camargo, olhou para Helena e seu semblante tornou-se sombrio imediatamente.  
  
Ela me lembrou Pomfrey nessa hora, me expulsando do Ambulatório enquanto examinava minuciosamente o estado de Helena.  
  
------------------------  
  
Quando Helena apareceu deviam ser três horas da tarde. Já eram três da manhã e eu, André e Tom ainda esperávamos por notícias de ser estado de saúde.  
  
A senhorita Camargo abriu a porta. Eu e André nos levantamos imediatamente, aflitos por notícias. Mas o semblante dela continuava sombrio.  
  
__ Camila... – André começou, a voz estrangulada. Mas não conseguiu falar mais nada.  
  
__ Eu não sei exatamente o que fizeram com ela. – ela falou após breve pausa. – Mas foi cruel. Ela estava grávida de dois meses e abortou a criança. Ela perdeu sangue demais. Está com quarenta graus de febre agora, sendo que estava com apenas trinta e oito quando foi trazida para cá.  
  
__ Mas ela vai sobreviver, não vai?? – perguntei, quase ordenando que isso fosse verdade.  
  
Camila não respondeu. Mordeu o lábio inferior e buscou forças dentro de si. Levantou a franja castanha, revelando um quarto crescente azul, tatuado.  
  
__ Como sacerdotisa, senhor Potter, eu garanto. Nenhum ser humano sobreviveria à tamanha crueldade como a que fizeram com ela, nem mesmo uma de nós. Devolveram Helena para que ela morra aqui.  
  
Senti meu sangue correr cada vez mais rápido. André viu seu mundo acabar ali mesmo. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Tom mantinha-se frio como sempre.  
  
__ Ela quer ver vocês dois. – Camila concluiu, dando passagem e, provavelmente, indo chorar em outro lugar.  
  
Reunindo o que me restava de controle, entrei no Ambulatório, carregando André comigo. Ele foi até a cama de Helena.  
  
Sua pele tinha uma aparência quase translúcida. Seus olhos estavam sem vida. Seus cabelos, antes roxos (púrpura, na verdade), estavam negros.  
  
__ Dedé... – ela murmurou, procurando a mão do namorado, que logo atendeu o seu desejo.  
  
__ Lena... Quem fez isso com você? – ele disse, não contendo o choro. Ela não respondeu à pergunta.  
  
__ Era seu, Dedé... O bebê era seu... Eles tiraram o nosso bebê...  
  
Isso só fez André chorar mais e eu ficar mais furioso. Ela virou-se para mim, cada segundo mais fraca e lutando pela vida.  
  
__ Harry... Você... É a única esperança... Você e Voldemort...  
  
__ Como...? – eu ia perguntar, mas ela me interrompeu. Provavelmente sabia que não tinha muito tempo.  
  
__ Só... Se vocês dois se... Unirem... É que... Esse tormento... Vai acabar...  
  
Ela parou, agarrando com força o próprio peito, obviamente sentindo muita dor. Tomou fôlego e continuou.  
  
__ Eu... Desviei você... Harry... Me perdoe... Você deveria... Ir para Hécate... Eu... Desviei você... Para cá... Precisávamos... Você...  
  
Naquela hora não soube o que sentir. Tudo estava muito confuso e eu estava perdendo a primeira amiga que tinha feito em um país longe do meu. Resolvi deixar para sentir qualquer coisa depois.  
  
__ Helena... – eu disse, minha voz estrangulada pelo choro que estava entalado em minha garganta. – Não nos deixe!  
  
__ Ah, Harry... Bem... Que eu gostaria... De ficar por aqui... Com vocês...  
  
__ Lena... – André apertou a mão dela com força. Ela não reclamou, mas eu pude perceber que doeu muito. – Eu te amo demais, você não pode me deixar aqui!!!  
  
__ Essa... Opção... Já... Não... É... Minha... Dedé... – ela tomou seu último fôlego. – Harry... Salve-nos... Dedé... Eu... Também... Te... Amo...  
  
Um último sopro saiu de seus pulmões e ela não retornou a respirar. Terminou assim, ela, olhando fixamente para o teto, a boca entreaberta, a mão apertada contra a de André.  
  
Não pude mais me conter. Ensandecido, enquanto André derramava seu choro sobre o corpo sem vida de Helena, comecei a berrar e esmurrar a parede, sem me importar com minha dor física. A dor interna era maior que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter sentido antes. Mas não derramei nenhuma lágrima.  
  
Após alguns minutos de autotortura, Tom entrou no Ambulatório e me segurou, sem dizer uma só palavra. Eu olhei para minha mão. Estava sangrando e visivelmente quebrada.  
  
Saí do Ambulatório. Depois recomecei a gritar.  
  
__ DROGA!!! MERDA!!! O QUÊ??? EXPLICA PRA MIM, O QUÊ??? O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ESSA MERDA??? POR QUE EU MEREÇO PASSAR POR ESSA DESGRAÇA??? POR QUE TODOS QUE EU ENCOSTO ACABAM DESTRUÍDOS, FISICA OU MORALMENTE??? POR QUE SEMPRE EU TENHO QUE SALVAR ALGUÉM??? POR QUE AQUELAS PESSOAS LÁ FORA SÃO TÃO CRUÉIS COM NÓS, BRUXOS??? NEM VOCÊ ESCAPOU DA MINHA MALDIÇÃO!!!  
  
Ali, naquele momento, quando eu precisava de uma resposta, de uns gritos, ele fez justamente o que eu mais precisava realmente: me deu um murro.  
  
__ Cala a boca, Potter! Não é você o culpado de todas as merdas que acontecem no mundo!! Quer saber por que os trouxas nos atacam?? Porque eles não suportam serem menos que nós!!! Não suportam saber que nós podemos mais do que eles!!! Por isso eles se aliam a demônios, para tentar se firmar maiores que nós, apenas provando que nada conseguem fazer sem ajuda!!! Quer saber porque você sempre tem que salvar alguém?? Você foi escolhido por mim para lutar contra mim como um igual!! Você me derrotou!! Então se todos recorrem a você, nesse caso, a culpa é TODA minha e eu assumo isso com orgulho!!! Afinal, você matou o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, claro que você será visto como o novo bruxo mais poderoso do mundo!!! Porque você me impediu de fazer o que nós estamos fazendo agora!!! Matar trouxas!!!  
  
__ VOCÊ QUERIA MATAR MEUS AMIGOS TAMBÉM!!!  
  
__ Eu mataria qualquer um que se metesse no meu caminho e continuo pensando assim! Sem contar que você tinha aquela nojentinha sangue-ruim como amiga! Eu te asseguro, Potter, mais cedo OU mais tarde ela se voltaria contra você!  
  
__ NÃO OUSE FALAR MAL DE HERMIONE!!!  
  
__ CALE A BOCA, AGORA QUEM FALA SOU EU!!! Você acha mesmo que Salazar Slytherin era apenas "seletivo"??? Acha que eu era apenas cruel??? Eu já vi, antes de você pensar em nascer, do que os trouxas são capazes!!!  
  
Pela primeira vez eu vi os olhos de Tom se encherem de água.  
  
__ Eu não matei meu pai apenas porque ele abandonou minha mãe após ele descobrir sua verdadeira natureza!! Há partes de minha história que não se contam nos livros!!!  
  
Ele respirou fundo, trêmulo. Aquilo era surreal. Afinal era realmente um humano por trás daquela camada quase intransponível de frieza.  
  
__ Eu fui atrás de meu pai, pela primeira vez, aos quinze anos!!! Me apresentei como o filho de alguém que ele conhecia e perguntei porque ele não foi atrás do filho que ele SABIA que tinha!!! Sabe qual foi a resposta???  
  
Neguei.  
  
__ Ele disse que se soubesse que minha mãe era de um sangue tão sujo e repulsivo como era, teria matado a mim e a ela!! Quando, esperançoso de que ele mudasse de idéia, disse que eu era seu filho, eu conheci o inferno pela primeira vez!!  
  
Seu tom de voz continuava furioso, mas as lágrimas caiam sem parar.  
  
__ Não posso te mostrar neste corpo o que ele me fez, Potter!! Mas ele fez questão de que eu levasse, enquanto eu vivesse, a marca da vergonha de ser um bruxo!!! Eu... Eu era uma criança, perto daquele homem enorme!!! Ele me bateu com o atiçador da lareira!!! Passei uma semana no hospital, entre a vida e a morte!!! Depois fui descobrindo que não existia um único trouxa que não odiasse, mesmo que secretamente, a bruxaria!!!  
  
Inevitavelmente meu pensamento voou até Little Whinging. Os Dursley odiavam bruxaria descaradamente. E ali estava eu, com pena daquele que matou meus pais.  
  
__ Potter, depois daquele dia eu até pensei que a coisa fosse apenas de meu pai! Mas nenhum outro trouxa demonstrou sequer piedade por mim!! E alguns, os que sabiam da existência bruxa, repugnavam a bruxaria e, secretamente, repudiavam os filhos que nasciam bruxos!!! E os que não faziam isso, convenciam os próprios filhos a se voltarem contra nós!!!  
  
__ Isso é mentira! – disse, não acreditando no que ele me relatava.  
  
__ Se escapa alguém dessa estatística, Potter, dá para contar nos dedos! Os trouxas não prestam! E ALI, NAQUELE AMBULATÓRIO, ESTÁ O CORPO MORTO DE HELENA PARA COMPROVAR!!! ELA ESTAVA GRÁVIDA, O PRIMO DELA SABIA E MESMO ASSIM ELE FEZ TUDO AQUILO!!! ELE MATOU UMA PESSOA DE SEU PRÓPRIO SANGUE APENAS POR CAUSA DO SANGUE BRUXO!!!  
  
__ CHEGA!!! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA, NEM DA SUA INFÂNCIA TRISTE, NEM DO QUE AQUELE PUTO FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER PORQUE EU ACABEI DE VER HELENA MORRER!!! AO INVÉS DE FICAR AQUI, JOGANDO NA MINHA CARA QUE EU FUI INGÊNUO, VAMOS PENSAR EM ALGUMA COISA PARA NEUTRALIZAR AQUELA PORRA DO DEVORADOR DE ALMAS E FINALMENTE PODERMOS FAZER ALGUMA COISA PARA NOS VINGARMOS!!!  
  
Tom respirou fundo, agora mais calmo. Novamente a muralha fria tomou conta de seu rosto.  
  
__ Pois bem, Potter. Sei o que fazer com o Devorador. Mas precisamos saber o que fazer com o seu protetor.  
  
Agora sim estávamos falando a mesma língua. Também me acalmei. Respirei fundo mil vezes antes de responder.  
  
__ Eu sei o que vou fazer com o protetor. Descubra quem ele é e eu cuido do resto.  
  
Continua... 


	4. Meu encontro comigo mesmo

Disclaimer:  
  
Lien, ensandecida, com uma ameaçadora e terrível pena de pavão na mão direita se aproxima perigosamente de Joanne K. Rowling, que está acorrentada em uma mesa de tortura.  
  
Lien: Você poderia ter evitado isso, Joanne... Era só dá-los para mim e nada disso estaria acontecendo...  
  
Rowling: Quem te deu intimidade para me chamar de Joanne?  
  
Lien: Isso não vem ao caso. Eu te dou mais uma chance! Dê ao menos o Draco para mim que eu deixo você ir sem maiores problemas!  
  
Rowling: Você poderia usar uma imperdoável em mim que eu não o daria para você!  
  
Lien: Foi você quem pediu.  
  
Inicia-se a tortura, com cócegas nos pés da autora.  
  
Lien: Bom, eles ainda não são meus, mas eu tenho esperanças de que, até o fim do capítulo ela não suporte mais a tortura e ceda. E lembrem-se, se não quiserem passar por tortura semelhante, não mexam nos MEUS personagens sem me pedir!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
N.A: Como sempre, obrigada a Avoada, PK, Daniel e Ainsley pelos reviews. Ainsley, eu só botei aquela cena do Voldie chorando para mostrar que ele, apesar de tudo, também é humano, entende?  
  
N.A2: FOI MAL A DEMORA!!!!!!!!!!!! DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! Mms aconteceu de que eu tenho prova toda quinta-feira e nem sempre posso mexer no meu querido, amado, idolatrado, salve, salve, computador, sabem? Por isso que eu não escrevi nada...  
  
N.A3: As músicas dos primeiros capítulos são "I'll see you on the other side", do Ozzy Osbourn e "Confortably Numb" do Pink Floyd. E a desse capítulo também é do Pink Floyd e é famosérrima!!! Quem não souber... Ou é muito burro ou muito desatento, ou não sabe nada de inglês! Procure em cada frase! Não é difícil para quem tem noções básicas de inglês e sabe traduzir do "brasileirês" para a tal língua.  
  
N.A4: Este NÃO é o último capítulo, por mais que isso possa parecer. É o penúltimo. Depois vem o epílogo. Bem... De certa forma este acaba sendo o último. Ah... Sei lá! Não me pressionem!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Meu encontro comigo mesmo  
  
No dia seguinte foi o velório de Helena. Não me lembro de um dia em minha vida que tenha sido pior. Acho que nem mesmo ver Cedrico morrer, ou Sirius desaparecer para sempre atrás daquele véu me fez sofrer tanto. Talvez porque aquilo eu realmente tive a chance de impedir, se não tivesse abandonado Helena naquele dia. Talvez porque desta vez a minha raiva era maior. Talvez porque eu ainda não tinha me vingado. Talvez.  
  
Só sei que nada sei, diria um sábio. Eu não sou um sábio. Só sei que meu maior desejo, naquele momento, eu decidi que, se eu não pudesse me vingar de todos os trouxas, ao menos um eu mandaria direto para o inferno.  
  
Carlos, o primo de Helena. Se não fosse por ele, Helena estaria viva.  
  
Helena... Ela foi cremada, pois não tinha lugar para enterrar o corpo dela. De qualquer jeito, acabou sendo queimada, como os outros. Suas cinzas estavam agora dentro de uma urna, esperando para serem levadas a Hogwarts, já que seu maior desejo era conhecer a minha antiga escola.  
  
Alguns dias depois, Tom preparava uma poção para ao menos neutralizar o devorador. Mas ainda faltava um ingrediente que, provavelmente, não teríamos ao alcance. Sangue de unicórnio.  
  
Como vamos conseguir isso?? – perguntei para Tom. – Não temos uma Floresta Negra aqui no quintal como tinha em Hogwarts!!!  
  
Não se descontrole, Potter. Estou cansado de ter que ouvir suas reclamações. Concentre-se no que vai fazer contra o protetor. Deixe que eu cuido do devorador. Não foi esse o combinado?  
  
Droga, o que eu ia fazer contra o protetor?? Eu nem sabia que tipo de criatura enfrentaria!! Afinal, era uma espécie de demônio, de acordo com o que Tom tinha me falado. Talvez eu não durasse nem um segundo enfrentando a coisa.  
  
O pior é que agora Tom tinha depositado confiança em mim!  
  
Você já sabe como vai arrumar o sangue? – perguntei, afastando meus pensamentos para longe.  
  
Claro que sei. Assim que chegar, serão apenas mais quinze dias até que a poção fique pronta.  
  
Estamos em outubro. Em quanto tempo você acha que esse sangue aparece por aqui? Antes do ano que vem??  
  
Amanhã, sem falta.  
  
Hunf... – "Hunf"?? Nota zero, Potter... Eu me superei em respostas ridículas nessa.  
  
E quando você quer que o tempo dê uma trégua ele parece ouvir o que você pensa e dispara em uma corrida contra você.  
  
Não tenho a menor idéia de como Tom tinha conseguido aquele frasco de sangue de unicórnio e achei melhor não perguntar. A resposta poderia ser desagradável. E ali estávamos, a dois dias da poção estar pronta e a dois dias do dia das bruxas.  
  
Será que se comemorava o dia das bruxas no Brasil?  
  
André me disse que sim, mas apenas os professores. Era apenas um dia sem aulas. Eles faziam rituais proibidos aos alunos. Não me atrevi a perguntar o que era.  
  
A noite do dia das bruxas seria o momento ou de derrota ou de vitória para os bruxos da Dínamo. Tudo estava nas mãos minhas e de Tom. Minha barriga tinha se revoltado comigo e resolvi que fazer um jejum seria menos nojento do que botar pra fora tudo que engolia.  
  
Aproveite o dia das Bruxas, Potter. – Tom me disse, certa hora. – Ficamos mais fortes nesse dia, você já deve ter percebido isso. Você não vai precisar destruir o demônio que protege o devorador. Só preciso que o distraia tempo suficiente para que eu use a poção.  
  
De certa forma eu me senti encorajado por aquelas palavras. Não teria que enfrentar uma criatura desconhecida até a morte de um de nós.  
  
Um dia faltava. André, que pensava que eu só tinha me afastado dele por causa das lembranças de Helena, percebeu minha inquietação. Deduziu que eu e Tom estávamos fazendo alguma coisa. Pediu para que eu contasse.  
  
André, você já sofreu o bastante com a minha intervenção na sua vida. É melhor que não saiba de nada.  
  
Mas eu quero ajudar!! O que quer que eu puder fazer, me deixe fazer!!! Merda, Helena era minha namorada, estava grávida de um filho meu!!! Eu quero vingança tanto quanto você ou Vol...  
  
Tom!! – disse, exasperado e um pouco temeroso de que alguém nos escutasse. – O nome dele é Tom!!  
  
Que se dane o nome dele!!! Isso não apaga quem ele foi ou o que fez!!!  
  
Voldemort está morto, André!!! Meta isso na sua cabeça!!! Eu matei Voldemort!!! Quem está ali é o cara que existia antes de Voldemort!!!  
  
André percebeu que eu não iria mudar de opinião quanto a Tom. Desistiu de discutir, mesmo porque aquele não era o ponto importante da discussão anterior.  
  
Deixa eu ajudar vocês, Harry, por favor!!! Eu te suplico!!! É uma chance de poder acalmar a raiva que eu estou por dentro!!  
  
Eu ponderei. Estava tendo uma idéia que talvez desse certo.  
  
Tá certo, André. Mas você só vai ajudar depois. Primeiro eu e Tom vamos garantir que possamos fazer magia lá fora. Depois, todos vão poder ajudar.  
  
Ah, então é isso que vocês estão tramando?? Desistam, nem os professores sabem o porquê de nossa magia ser bloqueada lá fora.  
  
Pois nós já descobrimos e já sabemos o que fazer. E eu tenho a sensação de que os professores sabem sim.  
  
Não sei por que disse aquilo. Talvez eu estivesse certo, nunca descobri.  
  
E o que vão fazer?  
  
Se der certo, você será o primeiro a saber, eu te garanto.  
  
Eu estava com muito medo. Se desse errado, talvez isso significasse a destruição do mundo bruxo! A soltura do Devorador de Almas estava em jogo!  
  
Tremi.  
  
Madrugada de 30 para 31 de outubro, meia-noite... Eu e Tom estávamos parados em frente aos portões da Dínamo. Nunca soube se ele estava com medo naquela hora. Nunca perguntei. Mas seu rosto estava impassível como sempre foi.  
  
Imaginei o quanto ele tinha sofrido para se tornar uma pessoa tão sem sentimentos. Ou se ele tinha construído um muro em volta de si tão grande e que aquela demonstração de frieza era apenas mais um tijolo no muro.  
  
Potter... – ele disse, após alguns segundos.  
  
Que foi, Tom?  
  
Por que você insiste em me chamar pelo primeiro nome se eu só te chamo de Potter?  
  
Porque acho tanto Servoleo quanto Riddle nomes horríveis. Também porque sempre que digo esses nomes, não consigo evitar de lembrar da noite, na Câmara Secreta, quando você seqüestrou Gina Weasley e se apresentou para mim como Tom e Voldemort. Te chamando apenas de Tom, tenho a ilusão de que você é outra pessoa.  
  
Ah...  
  
Por que me perguntou isso?  
  
Não queria morrer, de novo, aliás, com essa dúvida.  
  
Novo silêncio se estabeleceu entre nós dois. A perspectiva era ainda pior, já que até ele cogitava morrer.  
  
Potter...  
  
Que foi?  
  
Boa sorte.  
  
Pra você também.  
  
Me enchi de uma falsa coragem e abri os portões. Continuamos parados.  
  
De repente, Tom começa a correr rapidamente, até a igreja. Saí e fechei os portões para que ninguém entrasse e corri na mesma direção.  
  
Invadimos a igreja.  
  
Estava deserta, como se esperava.  
  
O Devorador está na sacristia. – Tom disse, secamente.  
  
Vou com você até lá, para ver se a criatura que o protege está lá.  
  
Tom não respondeu e eu tomei seu silêncio como um consentimento.  
  
Só então percebi que era a primeira vez que eu entrava em uma igreja. Me permiti olhar em volta. Não podia negar que era um lugar bonito. Estilo barroco, com várias imagens, adornos em ouro, o teto pintado com motivos religiosos. No altar havia uma enorme imagem de Jesus Cristo crucificado.  
  
Revoltado por dentro, me perguntei, baseado em meus parcos conhecimentos de religião e história cristã, como um homem, tomado por filho direto de Deus, que não fez nada a não ser espalhar o amor, a compreensão e o perdão, poderia intervir por aquelas pessoas que se diziam cristãs.  
  
A hipocrisia daquela cidade era nauseante. A religião à que eles se apegavam era o amor. Ame ao próximo. E eles matam em nome de seu Deus. Que espécie de amor é esse? Eu, em toda minha vida, jamais tinha parado para questionar ou mesmo pensar sobre Deus. E agora percebia que sabia mais sobre o assunto do que imaginava.  
  
Joguei meus pensamentos fora e entrei na sacristia logo após Tom. Lá era mais simples do que de fora. Algumas cadeiras, um armário antigo, um berço, uma mesinha...  
  
Um berço??  
  
Nos aproximamos do berço e vimos, deitado lá dentro, um bebê de beleza magnífica. Nada mais se assemelharia de um anjo do que aquela criança. Cabelinhos dourados e cacheados, bochechinhas rosadas, olhos de um azul tão profundo e belo e um pé, metido na boca. Ele olhou para Tom e para mim e soltou uma risadinha.  
  
É ele? – perguntei. – O devorador?  
  
Não. O devorador era diferente. E mais velho. Algo em torno de quinze anos.  
  
Será este o protetor do devorador?  
  
Não, meu caro. – uma voz disse atrás de nós, nos fazendo virar bruscamente. – Essa honra é toda minha.  
  
Era um padre. Pelo menos deveria ser, devido às roupas que usava. A batina preta e o colarinho branco. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos idem. Não era de aparência feia e parecia ser jovem. Seu semblante era tranqüilo, quase pacífico e apaziguador.  
  
Eu comecei a tremer de medo. Parecia que agora tudo tinha ido por água abaixo.  
  
Creio que vocês sejam estudantes daquela escola aqui em frente, estou certo? – sua voz tinha um tom quase sedutor, não demonstrava o perigo que realmente representava. – Meu nome é Caleb. Sejam educados e me digam seus nomes.  
  
Não consegui responder. Estava amedrontado demais. Tom, como sempre, estava acima do medo.  
  
Por que deveria responder qualquer coisa a você se seu objetivo é nos matar? Acabe logo com isso!!  
  
Jovem Tom, para que tanta precipitação? Nada sabe você sobre meu verdadeiro objetivo em manter o Devorador de Almas aqui.  
  
Nem eu nem Tom nos surpreendemos com o fato de ele saber o nome dele. Agora queríamos nos manter vivos pelo menos o tempo de destruirmos o Devorador.  
  
E suponho que você nada nos dirá. – Tom respondeu, impassível.  
  
A você não. Sua missão é destruir o Devorador. Bom, se você empurrar o armário, verá uma porta secreta. Ali está escondido o seu objetivo. Apenas lembre-se de não olhar nos olhos dele, ou sua alma será devorada.  
  
Eu estava estupefato. Aquele... Aquele... Aquela coisa tinha entregado tudo de bandeja! O que ele queria??  
  
Jovem Harry... Se puder me acompanhar, creio que a sua missão era me distrair até que o serviço de Tom fosse concluído.  
  
Meneei, ainda pasmo e em choque.  
  
Então, enquanto eu te conto algumas coisas que, com certeza vai querer saber, eu te mostro as dependências da igreja.  
  
Hesitei muito antes de resolver o que fazer. Olhei para Tom, buscando um conselho, um apoio, um grito, um empurrão, uma ação, um encorajamento... Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse eu faria.  
  
Vá com ele, Potter. – ele disse, simplesmente. Depois se virou até o armário e o empurrou com alguma dificuldade, revelando a porta de que Caleb falara.  
  
Vamos? – o padre estendeu o braço para fora da sacristia, dando um sorriso quase encantador, me convidando a sair. Fui, ainda hesitante.  
  
Começamos a rodar pela igreja. Eu olhava para ele, que caminhava serenamente ao meu lado, admirando as obras, as imagens, as flores trazidas por senhoras carolas e fúteis...  
  
Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele me surpreendeu, com sua voz grave.  
  
Ah... Harry, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos você imaginaria o porque de eu ter deixado Tom destruir aquele que eu protejo, não é mesmo?  
  
Não... Não, senhor. – respondi, amedrontado.  
  
Ora, não me chame de senhor. Sou um demônio, não um professor ou um político a quem deve respeito.  
  
Por quê? – perguntei, agora certo de que morreria cedo ou tarde, pelo menos não morreria na ignorância.  
  
Tantos motivos... Um deles é a mera diversão, claro. Todos os demônios racionais se divertem com a desgraça alheia.  
  
Desde quando?  
  
Ah, muitos anos. Tomei essa cidade para mim há muitos anos atrás.  
  
Como?  
  
Segredos demoníacos, meu caro. Coisas que você jamais entenderia.  
  
Por que ataca minha gente?  
  
Eu nunca ataquei ninguém, te asseguro. Mas eu faço os tolinhos trouxas atacarem vocês porque vocês podem notar a minha presença. Vocês têm o poder de me destruir. Bom... Não destruir. Mas derrotar.  
  
Comecei a perceber que Tom estava demorando demais. Não sabia que espécie de ritual ele teria que fazer antes de aplicar a poção, mas fosse o que fosse, já teria dado tempo de fazê-lo.  
  
Você e seus colegas devem se sentir tão desamparados em relação à proteção dos professores... – ele continuou sem que eu perguntasse nada. – Eles não passam de meros escravos de minha vontade, não os culpe. Os adultos, entenda isso, Harry, são absurdamente suscetíveis à vontade alheia, principalmente à de um demônio mil vezes mais poderoso que eles.  
  
Por que não me mata? Por que não matou a mim e a Tom assim que entrou na sacristia? – então me ocorreu a terrível realidade. Tom não voltaria de dentro daquela salinha secreta.  
  
Não vou te matar, Harry, porque você precisa matar alguém.  
  
Não vou matar ninguém para você!! – disse, enfurecido. Ele sorriu e eu tremi àquele sorriso. Caleb se aproximou mais e passou um braço sobre meu ombro.  
  
Você não vai matar ninguém para mim, Harry. Você vai matar apenas para satisfazer sua vingança e a de seu colega, que, inutilmente, espera seu chamado dentro daquela escola.  
  
À minha mente veio o rosto de Carlos. Caleb sorriu mais largamente, como se tivesse visto a imagem formada em meu cérebro.  
  
Subitamente – nem eu, talvez nem ele esperava aquela reação – eu me desvencilhei de Caleb e entrei na sacristia. Abri a porta por onde Tom tinha entrado.  
  
Não havia nada lá. Uma sala totalmente vazia. A não ser pelo corpo inanimado de Tom.  
  
Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não poderia voltar desta vez. Sua alma tinha sido destruída. Eu tinha perdido meu último amigo.  
  
Caleb entrava depois de mim e benzeu o corpo de Tom. Indignado, empurrei Caleb e ergui Tom.  
  
Ele não suportava trouxas!!! – cuspi. – Ele jamais aceitaria ser bento como na cultura trouxa!!  
  
Pelo menos ele fez a parte dele. – Caleb sorriu. – O Devorador foi destruído. Agora... – ele enfiou a mão em seu bolso e tirou de dentro uma varinha. MINHA varinha. – Vá até o colégio São Pedro e faça o que deve fazer. Faça o que QUER fazer. Não se preocupe com Tom. Ele não irá a lugar algum mesmo...  
  
As palavras de Caleb tiveram o efeito que ele esperava. Larguei Tom no chão, com cuidado, tomei a varinha das mãos dele e comecei a me dirigir para fora da igreja.  
  
Parei. Olhei para o falso padre, que esperava a minha saída.  
  
Por que um padre? – perguntei, sem emoções.  
  
"Até mesmo um demônio pode usar a palavra de Deus em seu benefício". A maneira mais fácil de alcançar os ouvidos do povo.  
  
Refleti alguns instantes até perceber que não havia o que refletir. Saí da igreja.  
  
Fui reconhecido de imediato por algumas pessoas, graças à varinha em minhas mãos. Vi um velho atrevido arrancar uma velha arma do cinto e apontar para mim, bradando xingamentos e preparando-se para atirar.  
  
Nunca tinha me sentido tão confiante e superior. Apontei a varinha para ele e não pensei duas vezes.  
  
Crucio.  
  
O velho caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. Ele devia ser cardíaco, porque morreu em alguns segundos.  
  
As testemunhas gritavam e corriam apavoradas. A imunidade tinha acabado.  
  
Entrei na Dínamo e falei com André. Não disse que Tom havia morrido. Disse apenas que ele saísse e se vingasse do maior número de trouxas possível.  
  
Saí da escola, depois da debandada que saiu, já que André espalhou a notícia para a escola inteira. Fui até o São Pedro.  
  
Entrei. Não sabia que caminho exato seguir, apenas seguia meu instinto. Parei diante de uma porta com os dizeres "Carlos Tavares".  
  
Sorri sadicamente. Tudo que havia de humano em mim morrera quando eu vi Tom morto.  
  
Girei a maçaneta. Trancada.  
  
Alorromora.  
  
A porta se abriu com um clique. Entrei.  
  
Vi Carlos sentado em uma poltrona, lendo um jornal. Ele olhou para mim demoradamente e então me reconheceu.  
  
Bruxo desgraçado!! Que está fazendo aqui??? Como entrou sem que fosse morto???  
  
Não respondi. A reação dele foi ir até a gaveta e pegar uma arma. Antes que ele atirasse, eu já estava pronto.  
  
Impedimenta.  
  
Que sensação maravilhosa, vê-lo parado, sem ação, com medo. O mesmo medo que reconheci nos olhos de Helena quando ela voltara para a escola, moribunda.  
  
O que você sentiu quando torturou a Helena de forma mortal, Carlos? – perguntei calmamente. Ele, obviamente, não respondeu. – Foi algo parecido com isso? Crucio.  
  
Senti um prazer indescritível ao vê-lo gritando de dor, se contorcendo, espumando de dor. Fiquei naquela terapia vingativa por vários minutos. Então, quase pude ouvir a voz de Tom.  
  
"Mate-o".  
  
Então, com o maior prazer que eu já pude sentir em minha vida, disse a maldição mais temida pelos bruxos.  
  
Avada Kedavra.  
  
Ali jazia o corpo morto de Carlos Tavares.  
  
Voltei para a Dínamo. Escrevi essas incontáveis linhas e mandei para você. Cuide de Edwiges para mim. Ela tem ordens de não voltar, em breve morreria com o clima daqui. Acho que ela não gostou muito da idéia, mas ela não tem opção.  
  
Não estou pedindo a remissão de meus pecados. Estou apenas te informando. Acho que você tem direito de saber disso. Talvez porque seja o único que resta daqueles que meu pai confiava plenamente. Eu mudei, sim. Demais, até. E não mudarei de volta.  
  
Mate Pedro Pettigrew por mim, se tiver a chance. Só não o matei daquela vez que matei Voldemort, Lúcio e Bellatrix porque novamente ele fugiu como o rato que é.  
  
Remus... Não me odeie. Você teria feito o mesmo.  
  
Diga a Rony, Hermione e os outros que morri. No fundo é verdade. O Harry que eles conheceram não mais existe.  
  
Aliás... Queime esta carta depois que lê-la. Esqueça-se de mim também. Sou uma decepção para todos vocês.  
  
Até algum dia, quem sabe.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Continua... 


	5. Epílogo

Disclaimer: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! KBOU, KBOU, KBOU!!!!!!!!! Minha história mais triste e mais deprê!!!! E EU TOU DEPRÊ PORQUE ACABOU!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!! NEM VOU TENTAR ROUBAR NINGUÉM DA J.K.ROWLING PORQUE EU SEI QUE ELA NÃO VAI ME DAR NENHUM DELES!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
N.A: Eu não vou ficar enrolando muito... Só essa notinha... Pequenininha... Para muitos é uma alegria, para outros um início do total desespero e para outros ainda, um alívio que chegue ao fim esta tortura... Quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews, principalmente o PK e a Avoada (esta, por sinal, chegou a me cobrar novos capítulos).  
  
PK, eu sei que você vai ficar totalmente sem graça, mas essa fic está sendo dedicada a você. Eu estava lendo o agradecimento pelo review em "Ela é como o vento", e vou analisar carinhosamente a sugestão de fazer uma fic com o shipper SS/HG. Só falta surgir uma idéia boa. MAS AINDA QUERO O DESENHO DE CAPA DA MINHA FIC!!!  
  
Ah, só mais uma coisinha. A música do capítulo anterior é "Another brick in the wall", Pink Floyd (CARA, PINK FLOYD É TDB!!!).  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Epílogo  
  
Harry Potter terminou de escrever as últimas linhas, selou a carta, entregou-a para sua belíssima coruja branca, Edwiges, e disse-lhe, serenamente ao ouvido:  
  
Fique lá, Edwiges. Para o seu próprio bem. O clima daqui vai acabar por matar você.  
  
A coruja piou triste e indignada. Depois começou a bicar as pontas dos dedos de seu dono.  
  
Sem discussão, Edwiges. Você vai ficar lá. Remus vai cuidar de você tão bem quanto eu cuidei, sabe que ele vai.  
  
Ela lançou um olhar a Harry, como se quisesse dizer: "Mas ele não é você!". Harry compreendeu a angústia de sua coruja e acariciou sua penugem branca.  
  
Nem eu sou eu. Eu mudei e você vai sofrer com isso. Fique lá.  
  
Resignada, Edwiges soltou um pio mais triste do que o anterior. Harry amarrou a carta em sua pata e abriu a janela de seu quarto. A coruja ainda olhou para ele, procurando uma mudança de opinião, mas ele apenas retribuiu o olhar, esperando que ela levantasse vôo.  
  
Harry ficou olhando para a sua amiga até que ela desaparecesse no horizonte brasileiro, sentindo um pouco de pena. Deu um sorriso irônico e caiu de costas em sua cama. No dia seguinte arrumaria sua mala e sairia da Escola Preparatória de Bruxos e Bruxas Dínamo para sempre.  
  
Enquanto olhava para o teto, foi interrompido de seu ócio por uma voz conhecida.  
  
Não contou toda a verdade naquela carta, contou?  
  
Harry soltou uma breve risada.  
  
Quão estúpido você acha que eu sou? – respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do teto.  
  
O suficiente.  
  
Não, não contei toda a verdade. Ou acha que eu teria burrice acumulada o suficiente para contar o que você fez?  
  
Sinceridade?  
  
Este nunca foi o seu forte.  
  
De qualquer forma... Vai ficar aí? Há um jantar esperando lá embaixo. Você acaba de ser elevado do posto de "O-garoto-que-sobreviveu" ao posto de "O-cara-que-salvou-a-comunidade-bruxa-de-ser-dizimada".  
  
Realmente, este posto é mais agradável que o primeiro, que você, com tanto zelo, me concedeu.  
  
Tom Servoleo Riddle sorriu.  
  
As lembranças do dia em que a magia foi liberta das ações de Caleb e do Devorador de Almas vieram à memória de Harry.  
  
"FLASHBACK" --- O corpo sem vida de Carlos Tavares caia sem vida a seus pés. A sensação de triunfo, satisfação e prazer era indescritível.  
  
Ainda sorrindo, Harry virou-se para a porta. Tom estava ali, sorrindo e observando toda a cena.  
  
Muito bom, Harry. Muito bom mesmo. Nem eu teria feito melhor.  
  
Ainda assombrado com a imagem nítida e sólida de Tom, que deveria estar morto e esperando para ser buscado naquela salinha escondida da sacristia, Harry não soube o que responder.  
  
C... Como... COMO??? – ele gritou, por final.  
  
Tom sorriu mais abertamente. Aproximou-se de Harry com uma expressão quase paternal e postou suas mãos nos ombros do rapaz, que o olhava atônito.  
  
Deu trabalho, Harry, muito trabalho... Mas eu finalmente tenho você lutando do meu lado.  
  
Aquilo foi como jogar água fria em fogo.  
  
Tudo... Tudo isso foi uma armação???  
  
Tudo não. Eu até tenho intelecto para bolar tal plano, mas colocá-lo em prática são outros quinhentos. Eu apenas me aproveitei da oportunidade.  
  
Furibundo, Harry apontou sua varinha para o peito de Tom.  
  
Se não quiser que eu te mande de novo pro inferno, explique-se melhor!  
  
Se você realmente quisesse me matar, Harry, já o teria feito. Mas não se preocupe, minha intenção é explicar.  
  
Estou esperando! – Harry não se abalou. Tinha passado tempo mais que suficiente com Tom para aprender a ser frio mesmo quando não queria.  
  
Quando você me matou, meu único pensamento era arrumar um meio de me vingar de você. Você me derrotou, me humilhou. Eu, Lorde Voldemort, tinha sido derrotado de vez por um garoto de dezesseis anos. Aquele desejo tão palpável, tão profundo e cheio de uma paixão furiosa – não confunda com nenhum sentimento romântico. A paixão pode ser tanto para o amor quanto para o ódio – me impediu de ir para o inferno. Aquilo manteve meu espírito preso aqui, no mundo real.  
  
Comovente. E daí??  
  
Passei a te seguir. Cada passo seu. Vi quando matou Bellatrix e Lúcio, vi quando pediu ajuda a Dumbledore para se salvar dos outros Comensais que iriam atrás de você, sequiosos de vingança... Vi a idéia "brilhante" do velho de te mandar para o Brasil. Aparatando. Vi também você passar no teste de aparatação com louvor, o que te deu a carta branca para vir ao Brasil. Ah... Mas quando eu vi onde você tinha caído, vi a oportunidade perfeita de me vingar. Como estava em estado de "imatéria", se é que essa palavra existe, fui capaz de sentir a presença de Caleb e do Devorador.  
  
Harry prestava atenção em cada palavra, tentando grava-las para a posteridade, já que não pretendia deixá-lo vivo para repetir a história.  
  
Foi nessa hora que eu te... Abandonei. Fui ter com Caleb, que aceitou minha proposta de bom grado.  
  
Proposta? Que proposta??  
  
As únicas intenções de Caleb aqui eram a violência gratuita e muitas mortes. Eu propus dar isto a ele, desde que ele me ajudasse a completar a vingança que eu tinha em mente.  
  
MAS QUE MERDA DE VINGANÇA É ESSA SE EU CONTINUO VIVO???  
  
A melhor vingança que eu poderia tramar contra você. Transformar o "garoto de ouro", Harry Potter... Em mim.  
  
Os olhos de Harry quase saltaram das órbitas com aquela revelação. E no final das contas Tom tinha razão. Ele tinha se transformado naquilo que passou a vida inteira odiando. E ali estava o corpo inerte de Carlos para provar.  
  
Mas infelizmente isso teve um alto preço. – Tom continuou. – Não pretendia que isso acontecesse, nem mesmo o previ.  
  
Nenhuma ação sai sem reação, Tom.  
  
Claro. E se fomos e sempre seremos o oposto um do outro, o preço que eu paguei foi me transformar em você.  
  
Nem em mil anos você se pareceria comigo, Voldemort!! – Harry cuspiu o antigo nome do outro com tanta fúria, que ele próprio se assustou.  
  
Claro, que como você, sou uma cópia imperfeita. Mas o sou.  
  
E agora vai voltar para o inferno, que é o lugar ao qual pertence!!! AVADA...  
  
Você não vai matar, Harry.  
  
Trêmulo de raiva, o garoto de olhos verdes olhou para o garoto de olhos vermelhos incrédulo.  
  
E o que o faz pensar que, agora que eu sou você, vou deixar escapar tão perfeita oportunidade de matar alguém?? Você está sem sua varinha, sem defesa!!! Por que te pouparia a vida???  
  
Porque você não sobreviveria um dia sem mim.  
  
Do que...  
  
Eu vi o modo como olhou para mim naquela salinha, quando pensou que eu estava morto. Vi o que te restava de humanidade se esvaecer. E, quando me viu aqui, na porta, eu a vi retornar.  
  
Você enlouqueceu de vez!!!  
  
Não adianta negar, Harry. Eu passei mais de cinqüenta anos sem ter um pingo de humanidade dentro de mim, mas ainda a reconheço nos olhos dos outros. E, o mais estranho, é que agora a reconheço dentro de mim.  
  
Sem saber o que dizer, ou o que fazer, Harry abaixou a guarda e a cabeça. Queria chorar, mas não tinham lágrimas para cair.  
  
Eu entrego os pontos, Harry. O que eu fui de ruim para você, você foi de bom para mim.  
  
E o que você quer que eu faça agora??? Guarde minha varinha e voltamos para a escola como velhos amigos???  
  
Não como velhos amigos. Mas como irmãos que se toleram.  
  
Não somos irmãos!!! Não somos amigos!!! Não somos nada!!! Ou melhor, somos inimigos!!! Inimigos mortais!!!  
  
Harry...  
  
SE NÃO FOSSE POR SUA CAUSA, EU TERIA UMA FAMÍLIA DE VERDADE!!! PAI, MÃE, PADRINHO, TALVEZ ATÉ MESMO UM IRMÃO!!! ESTARIA ME FORMANDO EM HOGWARTS, EU ESTARIA LIVRE DESTA CICATRIZ HORROROSA QUE VAI ME ACOMPANHAR ATÉ O DIA QUE EU MORRER!!! EU ETARIA ME PREPARANDO PARA ME TORNAR AUROR!!! EU ESTARIA LIVRE DE SER VOCÊ!!!!!  
  
Se não fosse eu, teria sido outra pessoa. Cada geração tem seu inimigo público. Eu escolhi ser a bola da vez.  
  
Harry, no auge de sua fúria, não assimilou bem o que ele disse e tornou a levantar a varinha.  
  
Avada...  
  
Desta vez, Tom abriu os braços, como se estivesse se entregando.  
  
Vá em frente, Harry. Vamos ver se consegue.  
  
Ficaram parados, naquela posição, incontáveis minutos. Até que finalmente Harry baixou sua varinha. Definitivamente.  
  
E quem será o próximo? – ele finalmente perguntou, vencido.  
  
Provavelmente você. – Tom sorriu.  
  
Com essa terrível afirmação, tão certa, Harry finalmente conseguiu fazer o que queria desde a morte de Helena. Chorou. Como uma criança desamparada do colo da mãe.  
  
Tom passou os braços em volta de Harry, que despejou toda sua fúria e angústia nos ombros dele.  
  
Por que, droga?? Por que você sempre tem razão, por quê???  
  
Harry nunca ouviu a resposta para aquela pergunta. E chorou o máximo que pôde, porque tinha certeza de que, depois daquele dia, jamais tornaria a verter nenhuma lágrima.---"FIM DO FLASHBACK"  
  
Bem vindo ao frio e cruel mundo real, Potter... – murmurou de si para si, indo atrás de Tom logo em seguida. Tinha um grande – e terrível – futuro pela frente, não iria desperdiçá-lo com tolas lembranças.  
  
Estamos acordados? – Tom perguntou, vendo o semblante sonhador do outro.  
  
Sim. Só pensando um pouco. Que nome eu deveria assumir a partir de agora?  
  
E eu que sei?? Acha que eu pensei no nome "Voldemort" em um dia??  
  
Uma sugestãozinha não faria mal nenhum.  
  
Vamos pensar nisso depois. Estou com muita fome para pensar em algo decente.  
  
Então vamos comer.  
  
E alcançaram a sala de jantar, onde, liderados por André, os alunos fizeram grande festa e saudaram os salvadores da cidade de Encanto das Folhas, sem sequer imaginar que, talvez em breve, talvez não, os temeriam tanto quanto um dia temeram Lorde Voldemort.  
  
FIM 


End file.
